Ripple Effect v1
by Drake0042
Summary: Original Version of my now canceled Naruto story plus early plot notes
1. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer: Everything below belongs to Masashi Kishimoto – except for the parts that don't.

_ Ripple Effect - A term associated with Chaos Theory which refers to the Phenomena of small or apparently irrelevant events that trigger a previously unlikely or improbable chain of events which ultimately lead to an outcome that was previously unlikely or improbable, much like a row of dominos or a rock thrown into a pond - the initial event triggers other subsequent events that would not have otherwise occurred…_

Naruto sighed as he headed down the street from lunch at Ichiraku's. It had been one week since his last mission, and that meant his vacation time was almost up. Shinobi get a week off normally after either several consecutive low-level missions or one high level mission - In Naruto's case, it had been both. Despite - or perhaps because of -his last mission, he was no closer to getting Sasuke to return to the village and fulfill his promise to Sakura…

Speaking of Sakura….

"Hey Naruto!"

Naruto turned around to see the pink-hair kunoichi running to catch up with him. Naruto wasn't sure when it happened, but at some point between leaving for his two-and-a-half year training mission with Jiraiya and now, his crush on Sakura had evaporated - not that he wouldn't except an invitation for a date from her, he just wasn't - What was the term Jiraiya used? - 'actively pursuing' her.

_ 'I really need to stop hanging around that perv'_ Naruto thought as he greeted his old teammate and listened to her babble. _'I think he's starting to rub off on me.'_

"..So are you going?"

"Huh?" Naruto's replied to the sudden inquiry from Sakura.

"Have you even been paying attention to me?" Sakura asked irritably.

"ha-ha-ha" Naruto grinned sheepishly "No"

Sakura simply let out an exasperated sigh as she prepared to repeat her self .

"Tsunade has a mission for you. She wants you in her office _now._"

"You came all the way down her just tell me that?" Naruto asked with a sly grin.

"As if" Sakura replied calmly, though somewhat surprised at Naruto's reaction -or lack therefore of. "She sent me down here to pick up some things and told me to tell you to see her if I ran into you."

"Ok, Thanks Sakura!" Naruto replied as he ran in the direction of the Hokage tower, leaving Sakura to contemplate his reaction to her earlier comment.

"Hmmm... Naruto normally seems a lot more deflated after I shoot down one of his advances….."

"Tsunade baa-chan!" Naruto yelled as he burst into the Hokage's office in his characteristic loud-mouth style, missing the slight 'eep' that emanated from the chair to the Hokage's left.

The Hokage, meanwhile, simply let out a sigh "what is it Naruto?"

"Uh, Sakura told me you had mission?"

"Ah, yes" relied Tsunade, "please sit down."

As Naruto took a seat in the chair to the Hokage's right, he finally noticed who was sitting in the chair to her left.

"Oh, hey Hinata!"

"H-hello Naruto" was the only reply the dark haired Kunoichi get out as she stared intently at her feet.

Naruto found her behavior somewhat inexplicable, while the Hokage seemed to find it amusing. Naruto leaned over his chair to get a closer look at Hinata, who proceeded to turn an even deeper shade of red.

"Are you all right Hinata?" was all that Naruto asked. She seemed somewhat flushed, so he thought that she might be sick. Hinata was in fact having a reaction to something, but it was not a virus, bacterium, or any other pathogen.

It was to Naruto.

""N-no, I'm fine." Hinata replied to the blond Shinobi's inquiry as she scooted away, trying desperately to put some distance between them - her blush, meanwhile, grew even redder.

_That's strange_ Naruto thought to himself _I'm pretty sure I bathed this morning. _

The worse part isn't even that Naruto thought it was BO that drove her back -it was he couldn't remember weather or not he had bathed.

Tsunade cleared her throat, quickly gaining the attention of both Shinobi.

"Now, if you two are done flirting," Hinata's blush grew, if even possible, even redder at the Hokage's comment, bring it to somewhere between bright crimson and Vermillion. The comment even incited a slight blush on Naruto's part.

"I have a mission for the both of you. It's an A level mission, but nothing you can't handle." Tsunade spoke calmly as she flipped threw a mission report, skimming over the pages.

"So…." Naruto started "what's the mission?"

"It's quite simple actually," Tsunade replied, setting down the report she had been reading "your going be my escorts."

Both Naruto and Hinata stared at her with a combination of shock, confusion, and surprise.

"Uh…I thought that was ANBU's job?"

"Normally you would be right," Tsunade replied to Naruto "But ANBU is spread thin at this point - and like I said, it's nothing you can't handle."

This time it was Hinata's turn to inquire. "Why us?"

"Simple as well." Tsunade replied as she leaned back in her chair. "You can see anything that might be coming thanks to the Byakugan, and Naruto can eliminate any threat short of Akutski."

"Ok ..." Naruto replied "Where the heck are we going!"

"Hmm….good Question." Tsunade replied as she started digging through her files 'It should be around here somewhere…here we go!" Tsunade pulled out a large map showing the Land of Fire and the surrounding regions. "Ah… here it is - right here." Naruto and Hinata leaned over the table to see where she was pointing. The location, marked by a red sticker, was about halfway between the land of fire and the land of wind. Naruto didn't recognize the region.

"Uh… where exactly are we going?"

"A castle" Tsunade replied, waving her hand in a vague gesture as she put away the map "The place is being used as a neutral territory for a Political summit…."

"…Which is why you have to go." finished Hinata

"Exactly". Naruto and Hinata looked at her for a moment, until Hinata realized the proximity of her face to that of her long-time crush. She immediately back away with a characteristic 'eep' and a blush.

Naruto just stared at Hinata as he took his seat, unable to understand her behavior. "When do we leave?"

"Sunrise tomorrow. They'll be a transport waiting for us in a nearby" Tsunade explained. "You have until tomorrow to prepare. Meet at the main gates at sunrise. Dismissed."

Naruto bid farewell to a still somewhat flushed Hinata and started his way down the hall when he ran into no other then the slacker of the century coming out of his office….

_Shikamaru has an office?_

"Hey Shikamaru!"

"Hey Naruto" Shikamaru replied in his usual lethargic tone. It was then that Naruto noticed something strange in Shikamaru's office. Normally Naruto might not notice if something was amiss, but it's pretty difficult to miss a massive 6 foot-something tall fan.

"What's that doing in your office?" Naruto asked as he pointed out the anomaly.

"Oh, the fan." Shikamaru replied "its Temari's"

"I know that!" Naruto replied hotly "What's it doing in your Office!"

"Oh… I'm stuck escorting the Sand Village liaison around, so she thought is was all right to ditch the thing in my office." Shikamaru lied convincingly.

"Why don't you just tell her to move it?" Naruto proposed.

"You've never fought her, have you?"

Naruto was about to reply when somebody else interrupted.

"He, Shikamaru, I thought you were going to take me to …" Temari Stopped mid-sentence as soon as she saw the blond haired Shinobi. "Hey Naruto."

"Hey Temari" Naruto turned back to Shikamaru "Where are you taking her to?"

Shikamaru didn't like the look on Naruto's face -it reminded him of a fox that had cornered a rabbit.

"I have to show her where she'll be staying during her time here. The sand and Leaf village's have decided that diplomacy would be easier if we each had a liaison in the others village for extended periods of time." Shikamaru wasn't exactly lying -everything he said was true. He highly doubted, however, that the second half of Temari's statement would have had anything to do with housing arrangements.

Naruto, however, believed the cover story and his expression revealed his disappointment.

'_There's more to this -just like when I ran into them my day back'_ Naruto looked at both of them suspiciously_ - _then Naruto remembered he had a mission to prepare for_._

"My Mission! I gotta go, See ya' later Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled as he ran down the hall. As soon as he was out of range, both Shikamaru and Temari let out a held breath.

"That was to close"

"This is so troublesome…"

"Where is he?" Hinata said to herself as she stood at the village's main gate waiting for Naruto to show up.

"I'm sure he's fine" Replied Tsunade, who was leaning against the massive arch. "Considering he was Kakashi's pupil, I'm surprised he's not chronically late."

"But what if something happened to him?" Hinata scanned the road leading up to the gate, but except for a few people setting up shop, she didn't see a single sign of Naruto.

"Maybe I just can't see him - Byakugan!" Hinata scanned a 50-meter, 360 degree swath around her for anything, but no Naruto - the closest she saw to a sign of him were a couple of foxes a few meters off to he left.

"Hinata, what could have possibly have happened to him inside-" Tsunade stopped mid sentence.

Hinata turned around to see what was wrong. Tsunade had an expression on that was a cross between surprise, shock, and somebody holding back a laugh. "What is it?"

Hinata might have been able to see what was wrong if it was not for the Byakugan's little blind spot behind the first thoracic vertebra, right behind the neck - which was where Naruto was currently hanging, suspended by a thin wire rigged to the top of the gateway's arch.

Tsunade's expression had turned into a grin as she watched Naruto make face's at the back of Hinata's oblivious head.

_ 'He not only managed to catch us unaware, but he figured out where the Byakugan's blind spot is - where did he learn that one from?'_

Hinata noticed not only the change in the Hokage's expression, but the fact she was starring in her direction.

"What are you staring at?" Hinata inquired as she deactivated her Byakugan.

"Probably me."

Hinata Jumped a good 3 feet upon Naruto's comment - and gave a cry that managed to cause Naruto to fall off his own support line and land unceremoniously on his behind. "Ow"

It was at this point the Hokage burst out laughing.

"I'm not sure what's better - Hinata's expression or Naruto falling on his rear! " Tsunade stated between laughs "where'd you learn about the blind spot anyway?"

"Neji" Naruto replied as he got up and dusted himself off. "He told me about it during the mission to retrieve sas … him" Naruto paused for a moment before he continued, his voice somewhat less then it usual up-beat tone "I hadn't gotten to use it since."

"So you thought now, right before a mission was a good time to?" Tsunade.

"Uh…yeah."

Naruto's response was replied to with a groan.

"Do you even think? We're already late as it is thanks to you, we don't need you scaring your teammates!"

"Well you seemed to find it pretty funny!" Naruto retorted

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is the point?"

"The point is…"

"STOP!"

Both Naruto as Tsunade stopped dead as they turned to stare at Hinata after the uncharacteristic outburst

"Uh…" Hinata reverted back to her usual quite demeanor and engaged in her usual habit of poking her fingers together.

"We've wasted enough time" Tsunade stated as she adjusted her pack. "Let's get going."

"All right!" Naruto shouted as followed the Hokage out the gates, Hinata following behind him quietly.

After a few miles, a rest top, and 3 'delays' courtesy a few gambling halls, Naruto decided to try to start a conversation.

"Hey, Hinata"

"Y-Yes, Naruto?"

"Uh…never mind!" Naruto replied with a semi-frantic wave. _What's with her? Every time I try to talk to her, she starts acting funny…_ at this point, Naruto's brain noticed something it decided was more interesting then Hinata's strange behavior and directed its full attention at it.

"Hey, Granny, why aren't you wearing your robes?"

"It's 'Hokage' not 'Granny' first of all!" Tsunade replied hotly "And second, how much sense does it make for me to walk around wear something the screams 'I'm a high value target - kill me!'?"

"…oh" Naruto replied, His brain mulling over the tidbit of information until it was rudely interrupted by a trio of would-be thief's decided to drop in - literally.

"Well, well, look what we have here" said the front man coldly has he brandished a Kunai, attempting to look as menacing as possible "A Hokage and a couple of Shinobi."

"Yeah boss -can you believe our luck?"

"Stupidity is more like it." The three just stared at Naruto, who started twirling a couple of kunai with his right hand.

"First of all, you dropped down in front of us, instead of behind us where you would have had an advantage. Second, you failed to attack immediately, giving us a chance to prepare for any attack. Third, you decide to attack a group that includes a Kage, which is always a bad idea. Finally, you decide to attack a group that both obviously out-classes you, because based on the way you brandish that Kunai you haven't had a day of combat training in you life-"

Tsunade just stared at Naruto as he pointed out the opponent's flaws. _Sure there obvious, but since when has he tried to identify anything about the enemy except where to hit 'em and how?"_

Naruto, meanwhile continued his monologue "- and equals you man power."

"But there's only two of you" was all the 'Boss' could get out before collapsing into a heap along with his cohorts.

"..Huh?" Naruto just stared at the three whom had seeming collapsed on there own accord before he noticed Hinata standing behind the three thieves with an active Byakugan.

"Uh….good job Hinata." Naruto stated somewhat dumbstruck before going over to poke the three unconscious bodies.

Hinata simply stood there, staring at her feet and blush profusely. When Tsunade noticed the behavior, only one thought crossed her mind…

"Oh, crap"


	2. Chapter 2

As the small group made there way towards the village where their ride to the castle was waiting, Tsunade was contemplating the situation she had unknowingly put herself in.

_I've assigned myself two Chunin as bodyguards, one of whom has forgotten his crush on Sakura, and the other has a crush on him. _Tsunade groaned_ That's just what I need for a security detail- a single Naruto and the one kunoichi in the entire village that actually has a crush on him! _She let out a sigh. _This could go two ways – either Naruto will shoot down any of Hinata's hopes of being with him, resulting in a depressed kunoichi, which is useless. On the other hand, Naruto, who is no longer chasing after Sakura, may decide to flirt with Hinata. In that case, both of them would be to focused on each other to be effective bodyguards – Then again…._ Tsunade's paused in thought as the mind of Konoha's most prolific (albeit unsuccessful) gambler went to work. _These two are well trained, experienced Shinobi. The chances of something as minor as a little flirting getting us all killed isn't likely, and since I know both their hands… _she glanced back at the pair of Shinobi behind her. _I think I'll have a little fun with them._

Naruto was caught of guard by the sudden bought of manic laughter from Tsunade.

"Hey, you all right, Tsunade-Baa-chan?" Naruto asked as the laughter stopped. His question was answered with a glare from the Hokage that screamed 'Malicious intent'

"I'm fine, Naruto." She replied before turning back to face the road.

Naruto cringed as he shuttered involuntarily. "A-are you okay, Naruto?"

"Yeah" Naruto replied "I just got a bad feeling about something."

As the trio walked down the road, Naruto had no idea just how accurate that feeling was.

Three rest stops, two ramen breaks, and four gambling halls later, the trio arrived at the small border village were their transportation was supposed to pick them up, and there wasn't a sign of it at the station.

"hmm" Tsunade said as she looked around for their ride, "I guess we must be early."

"Do you even know what's going to pick us up?" Naruto asked, irritated.

"Why would I know?" Tsunade replied.

"Oh, I don't know…." Naruto retorted "BECAUSE YOU'RE THE HOKAGE!"

Before their argument could escalate, a rather ornate covered horse – drawn carriage for four pulled up.

A formally dressed man leaned over the side of the carriage from the driver's seat. "Are you the party from the Leaf Village?"

Both Naruto and Tsunade simply stared at the man, leaving Hinata to reply.

"Yes, we are."

"Hop on in!" The driver replied as he climbed down form his seat, "I'll be taking you up to the castle for the summit." He opened the carriages door and bowed slightly.

"Alright!" Tsunade exclaimed as she boarded the carriage "This is how a Hokage should travel! Something this nice would cover all my debts and still leave me a pretty penny."

_Does she ever think about anything other then gambling? _Naruto thought as Hinata got in the carriage behind Tsunade. Naruto was snapped out of his contemplation of the fifth Hokage's gambling by her shouts.

"Get moving you dope!" Tsunade yelled at him through the carriage door.

"Okay, Okay…" Naruto quickly climbed aboard and took a seat next to Hinata, as he had no desire to sit next to Tsunade for a trip taking who-knows- how-long. What Naruto failed to take into account was the combination his presence and the confined quarters of the carriage would have on the Hyuuga Heir's blood pressure. She was already turning a lovely shade of scarlet.

While Naruto and Tsunade had found another topic to argue about – from what Hinata caught, it had something to do with ramen – Hinata was simply trying not to faint in front of Naruto…again. The fact that the carriage, though designed to fit four people, was a rather tight fit. Maybe it was designed for four skinny people. Whoever it was designed for, it wasn't Hinata while sitting next to Naruto. Naruto didn't seem to mind, by the mere thought of Naruto's thigh rubbing against hers wasn't helping her – nor was the way she thought about it.

She managed not to faint where she sat. As the carriage made its way down the road, however, the gentle rocking of the cab caused Hinata, and everyone else, to slowly drift to sleep, her head coming to rest on Naruto's shoulder.

A few hours and several miles later, Tsunade was the first to wake as a pothole shook here from her slumber. She was about to yell at the driver for hitting a pothole when she noticed the pair sitting across from her. Hinata's head was resting on Naruto's shoulder, while the rest of her was had moved closer to him and was now leaning against him, her subconscious doing things here conscious self never would do. Tsunade decided to keep quiet, lest she awaken the pair.

A few miles later, Naruto was awoken by another pothole in the road.

"Huh?" Naruto said, still have asleep as he looked over his surroundings "are we there yet?"

"No" Tsunade replied "and try not to move too much."

Naruto looked at her, perplexed. "Why?"

Tsunade pointed to his left. When he turned to look, he saw Hinata, still sleeping with her head on his shoulder. Naruto slowly moved closer, and stared at the young Hyuuga heir whose sleeping face was now inches from his. Naruto wasn't sure why, but there was something about Hinata sleeping there, head resting on his shoulder, he found oddly comforting. He didn't have much time to think about it, as another perturbance in the road caused Hinata to slowly awaken – to the sight of Naruto staring at her, face inches from hers. Hinata's face quickly covered the every of shades of red, starting at pink and going all the way to maroon. She quickly moved to the side of the carriage, opposite Naruto, attempting to put as much distance between herself and Naruto as quickly as possible. Hinata, however, has forgotten how small the carriage was and only succeeded in shaking the cab.

"Are you all right?" Naruto asked Hinata, perplexed by her behavior. Hinata replied with a stiff nod while she tried to keep her heart from bursting out of her chest – partially form the shock of seeing Naruto that close to her face when she woke up and part from Naruto being that close to her face at all.

Hinata was saved of further inquiry by the driver, how at that time opened the door to the cab. "We have arrived" The driver informed them as he gestured towards the castle. Naruto stuck his head out the door to look at the castle. His jaw dropped. If front of them stood a massive, ancient castle. The sheer size of the structure was incredible. Just beyond the castle proper was a massive banquet hall of some sort. Naruto was guessing that was where the summit was being held – where else could you hold so many people? His gawking was interrupted by a tapping on his shoulder.

"What?" Naruto turned around and asked an irritated Tsunade.

"Get OUT!" The driver had just enough time to get out of the way as Naruto went flying out the door and landed on the ground 20 feet away.

"Naruto!" Hinata rushed over to see if he was alright while he picked himself up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" Naruto replied, dusting himself off. "Thanks for asking." Hinata's face once again assumed a lovely shade of red as Tsunade walked towards them.

"Let's go, you two" Tsunade ordered "We still have to check in."

After checking in and being shown their room, Naruto and Hinata did a sweep of the compound. Naruto was surprised to find several other ninja's poking around. When Naruto asked Tsunade about them, she laughed.

"What? You thought we were the only Shinobi here?" Tsunade laughed "half the people here are from ninja villages."

After they checked the compound, all that was left was the usual bodyguard duties – guard the entrances, keep an eye out for possible assailants, etc. Hinata handled most the personnel protection – her Byakugan let her keep an eye on things while Naruto used his shadow clones for point coverage – not many people can be in two places at once, let alone eight.

It was a little past sundown when Tsunade walked into the room, dressed in full Hokage regalia.

"Why aren't you dressed?"

Naruto looked at her, perplexed "Uhhh, we are dressed."

"For the Gala, you idiot!" She replied, irritated "It starts in 20 minutes – you did bring your Kimono's, didn't you?"

"Yeah" Naruto replied "Why do we need them?"

"What part of 'gala' don't you understand?" Tsunade replied "I'll need bodyguards the most during the Gala, and a bodyguard is no good when he looks like one."

"Fine," Naruto replied, capitulating "I'll go get mine."

"Thank you" Tsunade replied, "Come Hinata –I'll help you with yours." With that, Tsunade and Hinata left the room, leaving Naruto to dig through his things.

"Where the heck did I put that thing?"

18 minutes later, Naruto was rushing down the hall to the gala, cursing the entire way. It had taken him longer then he had expected to find his kimono. It was, of course, orange. Not the same orange as his usual jacket – it was a more muted shade, but orange none the less. By the time Naruto had gotten it on, Tsunade and Hinata had already gone to the gala.

Naruto entered the Grand Hall and quickly located Tsunade, who was talking with a group of what Naruto guessed were some regional lords, since they didn't were the traditional Kage regalia. She quickly dismissed him.

"I'm surrounded by Shinobi." She explained to him, only pausing to take a drink from her glass. "Go have fun!"

This left Naruto with nothing better to do then aimlessly wander around the crowds of people, stopping now and again to sample some of the food being served – Choji would have been thrilled.

_ If she knew other ninja were going to be here, _Naruto thought to himself, _why did she tell us to come?_ Naruto had moved to the edge of the Hall in an attempt to escape the crowds of people. This also put him in a prime position for a new pastime of his.

This type of event was perfect for such activity. All possible targets were looking their best and often more sociable… ugh, he was starting to sound like Jiraiya. When it came to the opposite sex, Naruto had one cardinal rule – don't do anything Jiraiya _would_ do.

It was then that Naruto spotted a promising candidate. Hair done up in an ornate bun, she wore a dark blue kimono covered in cranes. _Probably a family heirloom,_ Naruto thought. _Something like that would cost a fortune._

Naruto started to make his way through the crowd towards the girl, who was talking to several other similarly dressed girls. _Why cant' the girls back home be like that?_ Naruto thought as he passed a crowd of old geezers swapping war stories. _Ino's annoying and Sakura's liable to send me into low-earth orbit. Why can't the show a little grace, like…._

"Hello there."

"H-hello, Naruto."

_…Hinata?_


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto paused a moment. Hinata stood in front of him; hair in ornate bun, wearing a dark blue kimono covered in cranes, and had been talking with several other girls before he interrupted.

"I was heading over to the bar- you want anything?" Naruto quickly recovered.

"N-no, I'm fine." Hinata replied, blushing.

Naruto gave a quick reply to her before bidding farewell and turning to the other girls.

As he walked towards the bar, he could hear the girls talking about him. He could just make out one saying "Was that you boyfriend?" before Hinata gave a quick denial punctuated with her trademark stutter.

He walked up to the bar and ordered a drink – nothing very strong, he was on underage. He was also on duty. This little fact didn't seem to bother Tsunade, who was taking every drink offered to her.

Naruto took the drink the bartender brought him and quickly drained it before ordering a refill. He stared off in the direction of Hinata. If you had asked him before what he had thought of Hinata appearance wise, he would have just mulled it over for a second and said he thought she was pretty and leave it at that. Now, however… wow. Hinata should wear kimonos more often. He never thought of Hinata as unattractive – he had never really noticed. It was hard, however, not to notice now. He had never realized Hinata had such nice…

His train of thought was interrupted by the crashing and falling of glass. From the skylights high above the ballroom floor, six squads of men, each half a dozen strong, descended from the roof. Naruto rushed over to where one of the groups had touched down. They were dressed ANBU, complete with masks. Their masks were not the usual animal designs, instead they resembled the Theater masks of comedy and tragedy, with crescent moons for mouths and eyes. When Naruto entered the clearing in the crowd they had formed with their entrance, all of them turned to look. When they saw who it was, they surrounded Naruto and drew their katanas.

Naruto quickly assessed the situation.

There were 6 of them, one of him.

They were in combat gear, he was in a yakuta.

They had Katanas, he was unarmed.

Sounds like a fair fight.

"You guys crashed the wrong party!" Naruto taunted as he entered a battle stance. He was going to let them have the first move – he was feeling charitable today.

The first one to attack was one to his left. Naruto deftly dodged his attack before grabbing his arm and hurling him into one of his comrades. They quickly decided to attack him en masse.

Big mistake

The first one to enter his range was greeted with a roundhouse kick to the face. The next one decided to come from behind and was rewarded by having his legs swept out from beneath him. The third one charged at Naruto with his blade, which Naruto dodged. He was then disarmed by Naruto with a blow to the gut. Naruto quickly took his blade and used it to parry a strike from behind, curtsey assailant number four. He was taken out with a quick kick to the gut. The fifth one decided to come at Naruto head on, sword at the ready. Naruto again dodged and took him out with a blow to the back.

The crowd, which had been watching the whole time, gave Naruto a roaring around of applause.

"Thank you. Thank you." Naruto repeated several times has he repeatedly bowed. His ovation was cut short when he heard the clashing of metal to his left.

"Move!" Naruto yelled as he grabbed one of the katanas and bolted through the crowed. He stopped when he got to the edge of yet another clearing in the crowd. In the middle stood Hinata surrounded by four of the assailants. Naruto recognized the stance se was in from his fight with Neji – The Juken.

What really confused Naruto is why Hinata had what looked like a fan. He figured it out when one of the assailants charged at her only to fall back, bleeding profusely from the torso. The fan concealed several blades in the tips of the spines. Such fans were common among kunoichi as weapons when undercover.

After holding off the first one, the rest decided to attack at once – Naruto was starting to see a pattern. They drew their blades and charged. Before Naruto could intervene, Hinata parried the first assailant's sword, disarmed him and sent the sword flying skyward – all with the fan - and then in one fluid motion took out the remaining two with her Juken before reflexively catching the sword as it fell back to earth.

It was over in less the 5 seconds.

Naruto was stunned. He knew Hinata was no pushover in combat, but he had never seen her pull something that incredible. It only took her five seconds – five!

Naruto decided he should probably check on his charge – Tsunade. He made his way through the crowd until he found her – by the bar.

"What are you doing?" He asked, irritated.

"What's it look like I'm doing?" she replied as she picked up her glass "having a drink!"

"In case you didn't notice WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" Naruto yelled at her.

Before their 'conversation' could go any further, they were interrupted by a yet another group of assailants. This group, however, was different. The three of them wore no masks. What they did wear, Naruto realized, was the chakra armor from the land of snow.

"Crap" Naruto said to himself as he prepared for an attack.

"What do you think you're…" Tsunade never got a chance to finish her sentence as a small dart impacted her neck before she dropped like a stone.

"Tsunade!" Naruto turned to move, but was stopped by one of the armor clad assailants.

"Out of my way!" Naruto said before trying punching the man. His punch, however, was easily blocked before having his arm pinned behind him.

"Dammit!"

"This armor features bio-enhancement capabilities – you couldn't hit us if you wanted to."

"Hey, Ishida, go easy on the kid – Akutski wants him alive."

"I know Kira" Replied Ishida "I'm just having a little fun." He finished before burying his foot into Naruto's back.

"Sadistic little…" Kira's comment tailed off. "Secure him Kyo."

"Got it" The third one stepped forward. Stand him up."

Ishida Dragged Naruto to his feet, still keeping a tight hold of his arms. A few members from the crowd tried to help Naruto, but Kira stopped them.

Kyo then reached into a bag and pulled out a round device with what looked like pipes coming out of it. He stuck it to Naruto's chest, where it latched on and proceeded to drain his Chakra. Unlike the one from the Snow country, this stopped after a few minutes and proceeded to paralyze his limbs.

"What the?" Naruto yelled as he felt his arms go numb.

"It use's your chakra to seal chakra to your limbs. The more you struggle, the more chakra it needs – and the more it drains."

They then picked up the helpless Naruto and crashed through the massive window behind the bar. Hinata showed up seconds later to find Tsunade slowly regaining consciousness.

"Tsunade-Sama! What happened? Where's Naruto?" Hinata inquired as she helped Tsunade to her feet.

"They took him!" Tsunade Replied "The rest of the assailants were just a distraction."

"Which way did they go?" Hinata asked desperately.

"I don't know!" Tsunade replied as she got to her feet.

Hinata activated her Byakugan. She couldn't see them, but she could see a trail of branches leading into the forest – Long tracking missions with Kiba had taught her quite a bit about tracking.

"I know where they went." Hinata told The Fifth as she headed towards the hole were the window once was before hesitating.

"What are you waiting for?" Tsunade asked.

"But…"

"I'll be fine – go!"

With that, Hinata bolted out the window and into the forest.

"Crap" Naruto thought to himself as he was dropped unceremoniously in the middle of a clearing.

"Set up the beacon" Kira ordered Ishida who proceeded to pull out of his bag a telescoping pull and then stuck it in the ground.

"Akutski should be here in 5 minutes." Replied Ishida.

Five minutes later, and not an Akutski in sight.

'They're late!" Kira roared, obviously agitated. "They said they would be here within five minutes of us deploying the beacon – why didn't they show up?"

She was got her answer in the form of Hinata landing in front of them, still wearing her Kimono.

"We've been compromised!" Ishida yelled when he saw the Hyuuga turn to face them. "No wonder they didn't show up!"

"You Bitch!" Kira roared "You cost me thirty thousand!"

Naruto watched as his three captors engaged Hinata with blurred vision. As she attacked with her Juken, the kimono only served to emphasis the graceful motions of her technique. When he fought Neji, his technique was calculated and cold. As Hinata fought off the tree of them, Naruto could only compare her technique to a dance – a graceful, beautiful, deadly dance.

Hinata struck at their armor over and over, seemingly to no avail.

"This armor is unbeatable!" Kira taunted "You can never…" She stopped mid sentence as her armor cracked and fell off.

"That's…Impossible!" Kira stammered before Hinata took her out with a single strike to the chest.

Hinata turned to the other two who then decided that it was a good time to run. They got three steps before Hinata landed appeared in front of them and took them both out with strikes to their exposed necks, knocking them out cold. She then rushed over to Naruto.

With her Byakugan, she could easily tell what the device attached to his chest was doing. She destroyed with a single Juken strike. "Naruto?" She asked, trying to get a response from him. "Naruto? Say something Naruto!"

Naruto's vision wouldn't focus properly. His hearing was like it was through a metal pipe. All he could hear right now was someone saying his name. They said it over and over.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to see a pair of Lavender ones staring back.

"Hinata?"

"Thank god you're all right!" Hinata let out a sigh of relief.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Naruto replied with his usual grin before passing out.

The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was a pair lavender eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

_Naruto…_

_ 'what?'_

_ Please, Naruto…_

Naruto awoke in pitch blackness, unable to see beyond himself.

_Naruto…._

_ 'who's there?' _Naruto called out _'where are you?'_

As if in response, a patch of light appeared in the darkness, illuminating a kimono clad figure.

_Please, Naruto, come back…_

_ 'from where?' _Naruto responded, unsure of what to make of the figure.

_Please Naruto…_ The woman, for it was a young woman, paused momentarily before speaking again. _I can't…I can't lose you…_

Naruto began to walk towards the woman. _'what do you mean 'lose me'?'_

As Naruto approached, the woman dropped to her knees, softly sobbing. Naruto quickly knelt down beside her.

_'I'm not going anywhere.' _Naruto spoke softly as he tried to comfort the woman. He felt that he knew this woman.

She turned to look at him, her lavender eyes brimming with tears.

_If I lost you, I ….I don't know what I'd…_

Naruto held her as she softly cried into his shoulder, unsure of what was going on…

_Please Naruto, come back…_

Naruto slowly awoke to the sound of an ECG periodically beeping. He glanced around, confirming his surrounding.

_It was just a dream. _He thought to himself as he laid back.

"Naruto, Come back…." Naruto looked back up as he heard a familiar voice – It was the same as the woman in his dream. He took a second look around the room and found the source of the voice. Lying over him, asleep in her chair, sat Hinata. "Please, Naruto, Don't leave me…" She murmured as she stirred slightly before slipping back into slumber.

Naruto thought back to his dream, and the woman in it. Her eyes…. Naruto wasn't sure what to make of it – he was dreaming of Hinata? He stopped thinking for a second as Hinata stirred again.

"Naruto…"

Naruto watched the sleeping Hyuuga. She must have been the source of the dialogue in his dream… wait, she was dreaming of him?

Hinata fidgeted in her sleep again, unconsciously trying to find a more comfortable position at the edge of the bed. Naruto gently pushed back a few stray hairs that had fallen astray as she slumbered. There was something different about, but Naruto couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

He quickly pulled back his hand as the door to his room opened. Through it walked a familiar pink haired kunoichi.

"Oh, you're awake." Sakura greeted her old teammate as she picked up the medical chart hanging on the end of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine" Naruto replied as he stretched his arms – he must have been in the bed a while, his arms were as stiff as boards. "Hey, Sakura, How long was I out?"

"Oh" Sakura replied as she put down the chart. "Three days."

"Nani!" Naruto yelled. "Three days?"

"On the bright side, Tsunade handled the debriefing herself, so you're home free – and don't yell, you'll wake Hinata."

"Sorry" Naruto apologized "how long has she, uh…"

"Been here?" Sakura finished "As long as you have."

Naruto stared at Hinata. "Really?"

"Yeah" Sakura continued as she checked a few pieces of equipment. "She wouldn't leave for meals."

At the mention of food, Naruto's stomach reminded him that the last thing he had eaten was one of the little sausage things at the ball – three days ago. "Hehe – speaking of food…"

Sakura sighed "I'll see what I can find." As she walked out, she paused.

"Hey, Naruto?"

Naruto turned to face her. "yeah?"

"I'm glad you're all right." Sakura said before she turned at walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Naruto stared at the door for a moment, and then turned back to Hinata, who continued to sleep.

"I don't think you're the only one." Naruto thought to himself before lying back in his bed. He was soon asleep again, his dreams filled with beautiful maidens – and all of them the same woman.

Tsunade groaned as she sat back in her chair, piles of paperwork before her.

"Can't I order somebody else to do all this?" She asked Shizune as she set down even more paperwork on the desk.

"No" She replied "You're the Hokage, so you have to do the paperwork." Tsunade Simply sulked in her chair.

"are you still sulking about what happened at the summit?"

"Why would I?" Tsunade replied. "Of the 36 assailants who dropped in, 30 of them were taken out almost as soon as they hit the floor."

"and the other six?" Shizune asked

"got caught up in their rigging" Replied Tsunade "They weren't even ninja –just hired goons."

"What about the four actual ninjas?"

"Hinata dealt with them quite nicely."

"since you were incapacitated." Shizune replied.

"They drugged me!"

"And how exactly did they drug you?"

Tsunade sat silently.

"How much had you drank, half a bottle of sake?"

"No!" Tsunade retorted before sinking back down in her seat. "a third…."

Hinata ran through the woods as fast as she could, not caring as her kimono tore on branches and thorns. She finally made it into the clearing, empty save for one seemingly injured blonde Shinobi.

"Naruto!" She ran towards him, but was soon stopped by a massive wave of chakra.

Naruto lay on the ground, bloody and bruised. "Hinata…" He gasped. "Get…away…from here."

Naruto, what's wrong?" Hinata asked as she stepped closer. Suddenly Naruto was enveloped by chakra, red, burning chakra.

"Hinata…Run." Suddenly, Naruto transformed, his body convulsed as it twisted itself into a giant fox, nine tails thrashing out.

"Please, Naruto." Hinata called out as The great demon destroyed everything around them. "Please come back…"

Hinata awoke to the bright glare of the hospital room lights, and the methodic beep of the ECG. As she awoke, she suddenly realized where she had been sleeping. She sat bolt upright with an 'eep' and her face quickly donning a crimson tinge. She looked around the room a moment.

Naruto still lie asleep in the bed, his heart rate steady and normal. Sitting on the table next to the bed was a hot plate, a pot of water – and two cups of ramen. Hinata turned on the hot plate to boil the water, and turned to Naruto.

Back in the forest, during the summit, those ninja had somehow drained him of most of his chakra. She remembered finding him, barely conscious, in the woods. What truly puzzled her had been his chakra. His chakra network had been red instead of the usual blue and more bizarrely, it had seemed like his body had been trying to repress it. Hinata remembered her dream – the red chakra that had enveloped Naruto. She threw away the thought before it even formed – it was just a dream…right?

Naruto stirred in the bed, rolling over to face Hinata. "Hinata…." Naruto mumbled in his sleep. Hinata's blush from when she awoke returned. Naruto was dreaming about her?

Hinata watched the blond Shinobi as he slept, closer then she would ever dare if he was awake. She sat there, contemplating her feelings for the person in front of her. She had always admired him – he was everything she wasn't. But she saw in him thing beyond what she lacked – she saw in him a person others failed to see. She saw that, beyond the failure others saw, was someone capable of not only incredible perseverance, but also great kindness. He was so willing, so driven to help people, no matter what the case, despite what people had done to him in the past. She found that she not only admired him, but liked him. She had been in love with him for years – but could never tell him.

She wished that for once, just once she could talk to him. Every time she tried to, she would ether stutter or outright faint. IF she could just talk to him, then maybe she could tell him how she felt…

Hinata sighed. She could never tell him how she felt. The pot began to whistle. Hinata carefully filled the two cups with water before closing the flap again and setting the pot back down. Hinata turned back to Naruto, who seemed to notice. He slowly opened his eyes before suddenly sitting up. His nose twitched slightly as he sniffed the air. Combined with the whisker marks on his cheeks, he looked like a fox looking for his lunch. Hinata couldn't help but laugh softly at the sight.

Naruto turned to look at her. "What's so funny?" He asked. His expression only furthered the vulpine expression. Hinata desperately tried to muffle her laughter.

"Come on! What's so funny?" Naruto asked again.

"No, it's nothing really!" Hinata replied hastily

Naruto sat their as Hinata continued to try to suppress her laughter in vain. Hinata was pretty cute when she laughed….Whoa, hold the phone! Where the hell did _that_ come from?

Naruto then remembered why he woke up. "Hey, Hinata."

"Yes, Naruto?" Hinata replied, still trying to recover.

"Will you tell me what was so funny later?" Hinata Quickly began to blush for the third time in the span of ten minutes as Naruto stared at her with the incredible blue eyes of his, vulpine expression gone.

"uh, s-sure." Hinata replied, her stutter kicking back in.

"Alright, Then lets eat!" Naruto grabbed one of the cups and a pair of chopsticks. "itadakimasu!"

They both sat there, eating there ramen in silence for several minutes. Naruto was the first one to speak.

"Sakura said you'd been in here with me for the last three days."

"Ah, yes, I have."

"Why?"

"Because…" Hinata paused "I didn't want to leave you."

It was Naruto's turn to blush. Did she actually care about him that much?

"Thank you, Hinata-chan." Naruto stammered in replied.

The room grew silent as the two of them sat there, unsure of what to say next.

"uh…How about some tea?" Naruto suggest hesitantly.

"Oh, um.. .sure." Both of them ended up going for the pot. Naruto grabbed the pot and started moving it, but released it as soon as he saw Hinata going for it. Hinata however, thinking Naruto had, did not bother grabbing the pot. The result was Naruto getting covered scalding water.

"OWWW!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Hinata repeated as Naruto tried to disperse the water.

"I'll be fine – really!" Naruto replied "Do you see any towels over there?"

"Um…Hold on." She began digging around the cabinets for a towel. "um, here's one." Hinata began to dry off Naruto. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'm fine! It missed they, uh, important area's"

Hinata looked up to ask what he was talking about only to find herself face to face with her crush. They both began to gain a crimson hue – Hinata for the fourth time – when the door flew open.

"Hey, Naru…"

Kiba stopped mid-sentence. In front of him was Naruto, In bed, with Hinata leaning over him.

Shino stepped into the room and observed the situation. "Did we interrupt something?"

Naruto and Hinata stared at him for a moment before turning to each other and realizing what he implied. They quickly recoiled.

"No!"

"Right," Kiba remarked as he stepped further into the room "How are you feeling sleeping beauty?"

"Ha ha" Naruto replied, not amused. "What are you doing here?"

"Sakura said you could have visitors, so we thought we would stop by before heading out on our next mission."

"I'll go get my stuff." Hinata stood to leave the room, but Kiba stopped her.

"You're not coming." Kiba replied "After your last mission, the Hokage is giving you the next week off."

"But…." Kiba cut Hinata off.

"No buts, your not coming. The only thing you're doing is going home and getting cleaned up."

Hinata hesitated for a moment, and then turned to face Naruto.

"Good-bye, Naruto" She then turned and walked towards the door.

"See ya later, Hinata." Naruto replied as she left.

As Naruto replied, one could almost detect a pause in Hinata's steps as she reached the room's threshold.

After he watched Hinata leave, Naruto turned back to Kiba. "So, how long you have here?"

"Not long." Kiba replied "I've got other peoples to see, so…" Kiba paused "Hey! Shino here will keep you company! Later!" Shino and Naruto watched Kiba walk out the door. "If you need me I'll be at the flower shop."

"I thought you wee going to meet somebody?" Naruto asked, confused.

"I am – later!" And with that, Kiba disappeared around a corner.

Naruto turned and stared at Shino for a moment – dead silence.

"Just go." Naruto said, waving him off, sighing. Shino nodded and left. Naruto collapsed back onto his bed. "Some visit – all they did was take the only person I could talk to."

Just as the sun began to set, a nurse brought some dinner for Naruto – if hospital food counts as dinner.

"Don't you have any ramen?" Naruto asked as he picked at the 'food' in front of him. "I can't wait to get out of here."

"I'm sorry, we're all out of ramen. You should be able to leave tomorrow though." The nurse replied with a smile before looking around the room. "Where'd you're girlfriend go?"

Naruto looked up from his plate again, confused. "Who?"

"The Brunette." She replied "really pretty lavender eyes…"

"oh, you mean Hinata." Naruto said, realizing who she meant. "She went home to get cleaned up – and she's not my girlfriend."

"Oh" responded the nurse. "My mistake" She then bowed and left.

Naruto sat in his room, once again alone.

"All right!" Naruto yelled as he stepped out of the hospital. It was Tuesday, meaning he had five days left of his vacation. "Now how to spend it?"

Sakura was busy at the hospital, so he would just have to find somebody else.

"Kiba and Shino are on a mission, Sakura's at the hospital, so that leaves…Tenten, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji and Ino."

Naruto soon found, however, that all six of them where off on missions. With everyone he could think of otherwise preoccupied, Naruto resigned himself to a lonely lunch and started heading for Ichiraku's. As he made his way to the stand, however, he came across a familiar figure.

_Hinata!_ He thought to himself as he starting heading towards her. _She's on vacation too – why didn't I think of her?_ "Hey Hinata!"

Hinata looked up to see her long time crush rushing towards her. Her blood subsequently came rush up to her face.

"H-hello Naruto" She greeted him as he approached. "Your looking b-better."

"Thanks" Naruto replied sheepishly "you must be getting sick of seeing me though."

_I don't think that's possible _Hinata thought to herself as she denied such an accusation.

"You want to go get some ramen?" Naruto asked

"Heh?" Hinata's brain shut down.

"I was heading down to Ichiraku's and I was wondering if you wanted to join me? My treat!"

"S-sure" Hinata managed to reply – most of her will power was focused on not fainting.

"All right, Let's go!" Naruto cheered as he lead the way to the ramen stand.

"Hey old man!" Naruto greeted the stand owner as he entered.

"Ah! My best customer! What can I do for you today?" It was then that he saw Hinata enter the stand. "You have a guest? Ramen for six then!"

"But" Hinata spoke up. "There's only two of us."

"Exactly the owner replied. "one for you, five for him! Now what would the lovely couple like?"

"No…"

"we're not…"

"I mean…"

"No like…."

The owner chuckled. "I'm just having a joke at you're expense." The own said as he pulled out various ingredients. "If anybody had started going out with the heir to the Hyuuga clan, the rumors would have reached here before you did, Naruto – this place gets far more traffic then you realize. Now what will it be?"

"Pork ramen!" Naruto answered

"Miso ramen, please." Hinata ordered.

"One Miso ramen, five pork ramen coming up. Ayame!"

As the owner went about his cooking, Naruto turned to Hinata. "Have you ever been here before?"

Hinata shook her head.

"Oh this place is great!" Naruto replied enthusiastically. "Best ramen in the whole village!"

"How did you, um" Hinata began "Find this place?"

Naruto stared ate her for a moment, surprised, before breaking out into a grin. "That's a funny story actually…"

Naruto soon shot into a lengthy monologue, the owner chiming in as the story was told over ramen. The afternoon flew by rapidly, and after a couple of hours and six bowls of ramen – five pork, one miso – they finally stepped back out into the cooling afternoon air.

Naruto looked up at the sky. "I guess I'll be heading home – see you tomorrow, Hinata."

"Wait!" Naruto stopped and turned to look at the Hinata after the uncharacteristic outburst. "I was kind of hoping that I could… hear a f-few more of your stories…" Her voice was almost a whisper, her eyes fixed firmly on her feet, but Naruto still managed to hear the request.

"Uhhh…" Naruto was caught off guard by the request – nobody ever wanted to hear him talk. "…sure!" Naruto broke out in his usual grin as he walked up to Hinata. "Shall we?" Naruto gestured in front of them, down the street currently filled with villagers going about their day.

"Where are w-we going?" Hinata asked as the made their way down the street.

"No where in particular." Naruto replied, still grinning. "Now, as for that story…"

Naruto found Hinata to be an excellent audience. Unlike Sakura, who would simply bash him on the head every time he even tried to launch into a story, Hinata not only listened but seem to enjoy listening to his stories.

And she did. Hinata was content to wander the village, listening to Naruto talk about jutsu, old missions, ramen, and, most of all, being Hokage. The enthusiasm with which he spoke of becoming Hokage – and what he would do as Hokage – seemed to be infectious, for Hinata couldn't stop herself from smiling as he talked about it. The more he talked about becoming Hokage, the more she liked him – such over brimming confidence was something she could use some of.

Soon, however, the sun began to drop below the horizon, signaling the end of their wanderings.

"Come on" Naruto said as they exited one of the village's parks. "I'll walk you home."

Hinata began to blush "N-no, that's not n-necessary."

"It's no problem!" Naruto replied as he led the way down the street. "Besides, my house is in the same direction."

They soon made their way to the front gates of the Hyuuga estate. "Well, good-bye, Naruto."

"See you tomorrow." Naruto bid her good-bye and started back down the street. He heard the massive gates of the Hyuuga estate creak open as Hinata entered.

"Oh, hello mother."

Mother? Naruto had seen Hinata's father on a few occasions, but had never seen her mother. His curiosity getting the better of him, HE made his way to the ajar gate and peered through. Hinata was talking to a woman, her black hair dropping to mid-back, her mouth curled in the same elegant smile Hinata had when she laughed. Her kimono, the same deep blue as Hinata's back at the ball, only added to her graceful appearance. Naruto could tell which parent Hinata took after.

"Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to introduce yourself?"

Naruto started – So did Hinata. "I'm sorry Ma'am." He said sheepishly. "I was just taking a look inside the gate, I swear!"

The woman smirked. "You must be the famous Naruto Uzumaki – I have heard quite a bit about you."

"Really?" If Naruto had not been staring at her mother, he might of notice Hinata's blush.

"As you may have guessed, I'm Hinata's mother. You may address me as Ms. Hyuuga, or Lady Hyuuga if you prefer." She paused for a moment. "You know, why don't you stay for dinner?"

"No, that's really not necessary!" Naruto replied, But Ms. Hyuuga was already ushering him through the front door passed a surprised Neji, Hinata following behind.

"I'm surprised you came home with him." Neji said as he watched his aunt seat Naruto in the main den. "And conscious no less!"

"Neji! Hinata turned to her cousin, blushing furiously. "I'm going to go change." She then made her way up the stairs.

Naruto meanwhile busied himself by observing his surroundings and trying very, very hard not to touch anything. The interior was simplistic, but Naruto had no doubt about the value of the decor. He was sure that the vase on the end table was worth more then his apartment and everything in it.

The head of Hinata's mother from around a corner cut Naruto's observations short. "Dinner's almost ready – this way." She gestured for him to follow and he followed in kind. She lend him down a hallway containing several portraits, each of them with the same pupiless eyes iconic of the Hyuuga clan's Byakugan.

They then walked into a dining room containing a low table and a multitude of cushions for seats. "You can sit here." She pointed to one of the cushions which Naruto proceeded to seat himself on. "I'll be right back." She told him with a smile before walking down a hall. She was… not what Naruto was expecting.

A few minutes later, Hiashi entered the dining room. Naruto immediately stood and bowed appropriately.

"Natsumi said we had a guest." Hiashi said as he took his seat at the head of the table.

"Natsumi?" Naruto asked, unsure of who he was talking about.

"Lady Hyuuga as far as you are concerned." Hiashi informed him brusquely.

"oh." Naruto decided that it was better if he just shut his mouth.

A few minutes later, the rest of the family entered. Ms. Hyuuga took her seat on Hiashi's right, Neji sat on his aunt's right, straight in front of Naruto. Hinata's younger sister – Hanabi? – sat on Naruto's left. Both Ms. Hyuuga and Hanabi were wearing finely made yukata. The only seat left was the one on Naruto's right.

"Hinata, how long are you going to hide behind that corner?" Ms. Hyuuga spoke calmly, resulting in a soft 'eep' emanating from behind a corner. "Come now Hinata, you can't leave our guest waiting."

Hinata stepped from around the corner, wearing the same type of finely made yukata as her mother. Naruto felt under dressed.

Hinata slowly made her way around the table, pausing when she saw where her mother had seated her. She looked towards her mother, looking for some sympathy, but found only a impish grin and playful glint in her mother's eye. Hinata hesitantly took her seat next to Naruto.

Within moments, food was brought out in fine lacquerware and set before them. Naruto had never eaten this well before, and stared in astonishment.

"Enjoy" Said Ms. Hyuuga, signaling that eating was allowed to begin "itadakimasu_"_

"All right! Itadakimasu!" Naruto immediately began to help himself to the food on the table.

"itadakimasu" Repeated the others as they began to eat, though less enthusiastically as the voracious blond.

Naruto looked around the table as he ate, and saw that everyone else was eating in silence. _And I thought eating alone was depressing…_

"I'm sure I've seen you before." Ms. Hyuuga startled Naruto with the sudden statement.

"Perhaps you've seen him around the village?" Neji proposed.

"No" Ms. Hyuuga replied, trying to recall lost memories. "I've got it! Weren't you the one who painted our western wall red and green?"

"Hehe, guilty." Naruto replied awkwardly. He had been hoping they didn't remember that particular incident. "But that was a while ago!"

"I would like to know what you put in that paint." Hiashi spoke up. "That dye was impossible to remove from the wall. We had to bleach it."

"Well…" Naruto launched into a short explanation, and soon began telling other tales of his pas misadventures.

After several hours, dinner finished and the dishes were taken away.

"Hinata" Hinata looked towards her mother. "Why don't you show Naruto out?"

Naruto stood and bowed. "Thank you for the meal, Ms. Hyuuga."

"Your very welcome." She replied " Feel free to drop by any time – any friend of Hinata's is welcome here." Naruto bowed again before following Hinata towards the door.

"Is you mother always like that?" Naruto asked as they walked down the hall.

"Oh, um, yes." Hinata replied, not sure what he meant.

"She nice." Naruto said, turning to Hinata. "She reminds me of you."

"Th-thank you" Hinata replied, blushing.

From their bedroom window, Hiashi and Natsumi watched as Naruto bid Hinata farewell and head down the road.

"What do you think of him?" Natsumi asked, turning to her husband.

"I think" Hiashi replied "That we can expect great things from that boy – just like his father."


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto found that the two days of his vacation following his dinner at the Hyuuga estate were much like his first day out of the hospital – almost everybody he knew was out on missions or occupied with official business. The only people who had time of were himself and Hinata. Since Naruto hated spending the day alone – 12 years of ostracism had made sure of that – he found himself seeking the Hyuuga heir. Even as he found himself talking to her talking to her for other reasons – he already found talking to her more enjoyable then talking to Sakura, who bash is head in (literally) every time he joked – he noticed one peculiar behavior.

She wouldn't talk to him.

Sure, she would comment on occasion, answer any direct questions, but otherwise she was a silent as the grave… okay, bad example. He was starting to think, however, that maybe that might not be to far off.

It had to be the kyuubi – what else could it be? It was the same reason everyone had exiled and ignored him, the same reason they wouldn't talk to him. He knew that telling his friends had been a bad idea! Tsunade, however, had insisted they be told before he headed out with them to find Sasuke.

_'dammit!'_ Naruto cursed internally.

"Is something wrong Naruto?" Hinata asked in a worried tone, Naruto had been scowling for the last couple of minutes.

Naruto gave an awkward smile and waved franticly. "No! Everything's fine!"

"Naruto," Hinata replied, unconvinced "If something's wrong, please – tell me."

Naruto stared at her for a moment. _How the hell can she tell?_ Naruto dropped his arms and let out a sigh. "It's just… ever since we went looking for Sasuke, nobody will talk to me…"

"I'll talk to you…" Hinata replied, unsure where he was going with this.

"But your not!" Naruto replied frustratingly. "You'll listen to me, answer my questions, but you won't talk to me! Nobody will talk to me, and the only thing that's changed is…"

"You've told them about the Kyuubi." Hinata finished her voice almost a whisper.

"Exactly" Naruto replied, turning his back. "It's the same as always – anybody who finds out a Jinchūriki, they treat me like I'm some monster."

Hinata was taken back. He actually thought that that was what is friends thought of him now? "Naruto, that's not true. We know you, none of us think…."

"Then why won't you talk to me!" Naruto asked, his voice heavy with his anger – and what sounded like despair. "Why do you just stand there and listen to me all day? Don't you have anything to say to me!"

Hinata just stared at him, shocked – she had never seen Naruto like this. "It's not that! It's just…" _If I told you what I actually wanted to say I'd die on the spot? That I can't gather the courage to tell you three simple words? _"When I'm with you, I forget about my family, how I haven't meet my fathers expectations, how I been surpassed by my younger sister at times," Hinata hung her dejected, unsolicited tears forming in her eyes. "How I've failed as a kunoichi."

Naruto stood their, his own feelings forgotten. As he watched Hinata weep, he began to kick himself. _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid Now look what you've done! You've gone and made her cry! _Naruto couldn't think of what to do. _I could… but what if she takes offense? What if she just wants to be left alone?_ Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts by a hiccup from the still sobbing Hinata. _ Ah, screw it!_

Hinata simply stood there, dejected, when she suddenly felt a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her. She was too stunned for words – was Naruto _embracing _her? "N-N-Naruto?"

"I'm such an idiot" He said as slowly began to stroking her back. He was surprised how close their heights were. So close to her, he could feel and sense things he otherwise didn't notice – the beating of her heart, fluttering like a bird; her every breath, gracing his neck as she cried onto his shoulder; even her fragrance, a mixture of the salty smell of tears and the sweet fragrance of lavender. "Yelling at you because I'm afraid – afraid of what I might lose. After years of being alone, I finally found people who care about me – and I was afraid you'd turn on me when you found out about the Kyuubi. I guess I'm just paranoid" He paused for a moment. "You haven't failed, Hinata – I've seen what you can do. You are one of the most incredible shinobi I have ever met." Hinata looked at him for a moment, stunned. She blushed and Naruto looked at her, his gaze compassionate, almost tender. "If you have a reason not to talk to me, fine – but please, tell me why…" He paused again. "Is it the …kyuubi?'

"No!" Hinata replied with more resolve then she intended. "It's just…" She hesitated, not sure what to say.

"Come on," Naruto asked, pleading. " What is it?"

Hinata paused, "Its just…when I'm around you…" She started blushing. "..I..I not sure what to say…"

"Huh?" Naruto replied confused. "Why?"

"Well" Hinata started explaining. I'm worried I might say something stupid…"

"Stupid?" Naruto started grinning. "I have never heard you say anything stupid." Naruto stopped, apparently thinking about it. "Nope, never anything stupid, not once – me, on the other hand…" Naruto pointed at himself. "am probably going to get myself killed because of my mouth."

"Hinata couldn't help but laugh softly. "But you can't die before you become Hokage, can you?"

Naruto's grin grew even wider. "that's right!" Naruto paused suddenly. "Hey, Hinata."

"Yes?" Hinata asked as she was drying her eyes.

"What's your goal in life?"

"Huh?" Hinata stared at him for a moment.

"You've got a goal, right?" Naruto asked again. "What is it?"

"Well…" _to tell you how I feel?_

"Come on!" Naruto asked impatiently. "What is it? Tell me!"

Hinata couldn't help but smile at his impatience. "well…"

As the two began to walk down the street again, they never noticed that they were being watched.

Deep within the village, in a dark room, separate from the world around it, sat four elders, each one glancing around, unsure if the room was truly secure.

"She is getting close to the demon." One spoke up, their voice harsh and gruff.

"Should we… intervene?" a second one spoke.

"No" said a third. "She is an Heir to nobility – we cannot risk the stability of the village."

"What shall we do about the boy then?" A fourth asked.

"No" said the third. "Not yet…"

As Thursday finally rolled around, Hinata stood patiently outside the Hokage tower. After a week long escort mission, Kiba and Shino had finally returned.

_With somebody else to talk to, will Naruto still want to spend time with me?_ She thought to herself. The last three days had been like a dream to her – spending day after day with Naruto, simply spending time together - Hinata found herself going red simply thinking about it. _Try no to think about it, try no to think about it, try not to…. _"AH!"

Hinata's train of thought was suddenly interrupted as she was effectively tackled by a massive dog and mercilessly licked.

Whoa!" yelled the dog's equally wild looking owner. "What do you think you're doing, tackling people like that?" Kiba extended a hand to his teammate. "you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hinata replied as she dusted herself off. It was then she noticed Kiba sniffing the air. "What is it?"

"That smell…" He turned his head to look behind him, just in time to see an orange clad shinobi walk around the corner. "Hey…"

"Hello Naruto!"

Kiba's greeting was cut off as one of his other teammates greeted the blonde shinobi – and it wasn't akamaru.

"Hey, guys!" Naruto called out as he approached. "….Kiba, what are you doing?"

Kiba was at the time feeling Hinata's forehead as if he was checking for a fever. "You don't seem to be running a temperature."

"Of course not." Hinata replied, confused. "why would I be?"

"Because you just greeted Naruto like you were old chums when you would have fainted at the sight of him a week ago?"

"Really?" Naruto interjected. "I've been with her all week and I haven't seen her faint-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa – hold the phones!" Kiba turned to Hinata. "you've spent the entire week – with _him_?"

Hinata nodded.

Kiba grinned. "Putting the moves on him, eh, Hinata? Finally trying to hit it off?"

"No!" Hinata replied franticly. "It not like that!"

"Right…." Kiba turned to Naruto. "We were about to go have a little sparring practice – want to come?"

Naruto stared him. "Sparring?"

"Yeah" Kiba replied. "No jutsu. No chakra manipulation. We've got a scoring system worked out and everything – interested?"

"You bet!" Naruto replied enthusiastically. "So, which one of you is the best?"

"Well" Kiba said, scratching his chin, "If I recall, Hinata currently holds the record for the most victories."

Naruto turned to look at the Hyuuga, who began to blush immediately. "really?"

"Yeah" Kiba continued "that juken of hers gives her quite the edge."

"We'll see how long that lasts!" Naruto exclaimed.

After a few minutes, the began to approach the Hyuuga Estate.

"Why are we going to Hinata's place?" Naruto asked as they walked through the front gate.

"Her family has A training area" Kiba explained "her dad let's us use it."

"Oh."

As they entered the house proper, they ran into Hinata's mother, who was in the middle of arranging what looked like a rather large vase of flowers.

"Hello Kiba, Shino." She greeted both of them calmly before spotting Naruto. "Hello again, Naruto."

"Hello." Naruto gave a small bow.

"You've been here before?" Kiba asked incredulously "When?"

"I had dinner here last Tuesday…" Naruto was cut off by Kiba.

"What!" Kiba looked at him with disbelief.

"Well, I must be going." Miss Hyuuga bid them all farewell before heading up the stairs.

"Ah, follow me please." Hinata lead the way to the training area, Kiba picking up the rear, muttering the whole way.

"I never got invited to dinner…."

As they made their way down the halls of the expansive mansion, Naruto couldn't help but notice Hinata. She had never been talkative, but she seemed disconnected, her gait lethargic, her gaze hollow. She seemed troubled by something ever sense they had entered the house – and that troubled Naruto. As they walked down the halls, Naruto couldn't help but sadden as he saw Hinata's almost depressed demeanor. He couldn't stand to see Hinata like this.

"Um, Hinata?" Naruto asked meekly.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Um…." Naruto hesitated. "Where's your bathroom? I kind of had a big lunch before we came here."

"Oh, um, this way." Hinata said, leading the way – the house was too big to just give him directions. "You guys wait here, Okay?"

"Sure," Replied Kiba, grinning. "Take your time."

As soon as they had gone out of ear shot of Kiba and Shino, Naruto pulled Hinata aside.

"What are you doing?" Hinata asked, puzzled.

"Trying to figure out what's wrong!" Naruto replied. "You've been acting strange ever since we entered the house – something's bugging you!"

Hinata blushed. "You're worried about me…"

"Of course I'm worried about you!" Naruto replied fiercely before giving her a sad smile. "Why wouldn't I be? Now, please, tell me what's wrong."

"It's just, what this house reminds me of…" Hinata replied, head hung low. She blushed again as she felt Naruto's hand slowly lift her head until she was looking into the two large sapphire's he called eyes.

"What does it remind you of?" Naruto asked calmly.

"It's just… do you remember what we talked about, the other day?"

"Our goals in life?" Naruto replied. "Yeah – you want to be a respectable head for the Hyuuga clan, right?"

Hinata nodded; surprised he had remembered what she had said almost word for word. "It's just, being here reminds me that I've never lived up to my fathers' expectations – I've never been good enough for him. Even after I became a chuunin, I still wasn't good enough. I'm…" She was cut off by Naruto.

"I've said it once, and I'll say it again." Naruto said. "If he thinks you're no good, then he's an idiot. You are a brilliant kunoichi, no matter what your father says. At the very least, I think you're brilliant. If you let people's comments get to you like this, it only proves them right, so, stop moping around – Please?"

"S-sure" Hinata replied hesitantly. Naruto broke into on of his signature grins.

"Alright then! Back to the group! I can't wait to see the look on Kiba's face when I kick his ass again!" As Naruto grabbed Hinata by the hand and led the way back to the group. As Hinata tried not to faint simply from the feeling of Naruto's hand in her own, she thought about what just happened. Naruto had been worried about her, he was worried enough to pull her aside like this. Not only that, but he thought her Father was wrong, that the problem wasn't with her, but her father. His comments reverberated through her head.

_I think you're brilliant…_

Hinata couldn't help but smile.

"uh, Hinata…"

"huh?" Hinata was snapped back to reality by Naruto's inquiry. "Yes, Naruto?"

"Uh…. How do we get back?"

"What took you so long?" Kiba greeted them as they finally rejoined the group. "You seem happy Hinata."

"heh?"

"What exactly were you and Naruto up to?" Kiba's grin had a decidedly roguish tone to it.

"I, uh, nothing happened!" Hinata claimed franticly.

"Right…" Kiba replied, still grinning.

They continued though the house until they made their way to a large, open air courtyard surrounded by covered paths.

"Alright" Kiba announce, stepping forward. " Time to get this started. First match – Hinata versus Shino."

"I forfeit."

"C'mon Shino, you can't just forfeit!" Kiba replied.

"I just did." Shino retorted, his voice it's usual monotone.

"Fine." Kiba spat back. "Then it's me versus Naruto."

"I've been waiting for this." Naruto said, stepping into the courtyard.

"But you won last time." Shino said calmly. "Why would you want to go against him again?"

"I want to see how good he's gotten." Naruto replied. "And I'm sure Kiba wants a rematch."

"You got that right." Kiba said, he too now stepping into the courtyard. "The time at the chuunin exams was a fluke. You're just lucky I'm not using any jutsu."

"Funny." Naruto said, falling into a fighting stance. "I was about to say the same thing."

Kiba charged, lunging at Naruto. Naruto parried, redirecting his momentum past him and towards the other side of the yard. Kiba swung at him, forcing Naruto down and back.

"C'mon" Naruto taunted "Is that all you got?"

Kiba moved in close, throwing punches, forcing Naruto to block.

"It look likes it's turning into a boxing match…" Shino commented as he watched Kiba continue to attack Naruto's defense's.

Both Shino and Kiba were caught off guard when Naruto parried one of Kiba's blows and got a hold of his arm before using the leverage to throw him over his shoulder and onto his back.

"…Or not." Shino said, raising an eyebrow.

"So" Naruto said, looming over Kiba. "You give up?"

Kiba answered by grabbing Naruto around the neck with his legs, and then throwing him across the yard, the momentum flipping Kiba back onto his feet. "No – how about you?"

"Not yet." Naruto replied, dusting himself off. "you ready?"

"To see you actually fight – I'm getting bored over here!"

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Naruto charged in and came at Kiba with a roundhouse kick from the right. Kiba easily blocked it, only to Have Naruto deliver another kick from the left. Kiba reeled from the blow.

"Not bad" Kiba panted. "But not good enough!"

Kiba Stuck out with another punch before sweeping Naruto's feet out from under him, then grabbed him by the ankles and swing Naruto around before launching him into the nearest wall.

"I do believe they are making this up as they go." Shino commented as the dust began to settle.

"How do you like that?" Kiba taunted. "Had enough yet?"

"Not…." Naruto launched from the cloud of dust, crashing into Kiba, sending him back a good twenty feet.

"Had enough yet?" Naruto taunted, his breathing labored.

"Yeah" Kiba replied, not bothering to get up off of his back. "Just about."

"Good," Naruto replied, collapsing onto his back. "What's the next match?"

"You versus Hinata." Kiba replied.

"Hey, Hinata." Naruto said, still lying on his back.

"Y-yes?"

"Might if we hold off for a few minutes?"

After a good fifteen minutes, Naruto felt up to the task of facing of against Hinata. As he took his position on one end of the yard, he mulled over the fact that, according to Kiba, Hinata had the most wins.

_Probably due to her juken._

He watched as Hinata fell into her juken stance, Naruto recalled his match with Neji. The stance he had taken at the beginning of their match and the one Hinata was in right now didn't quite match.

"Ready?" Kiba asked both of them. Both nodded. "Alright then – Begin!"

Naruto was caught off guard as Hinata charged in, forcing Naruto onto the defensive. He knew she wasn't using chakra, but Naruto had no intention of finding out what type of force they packed without it. Naruto struck out, only to have it easily dodged and then be forced back by a counter attack. _She's faster then I remember…_

Naruto and Hinata continued their match, their parries, dodges and strikes looking less like a match and more like a choreographed dance. Naruto reaction time began to slow as he stared at Hinata as she fought, her movements fluidly sliding from one into the next, almost graceful in aper…

Naruto was dragged back to earth as one of Hinata's strikes got a solid hit in his chest. The force, even without chakra, was enough to send him flying back a good fifteen feet. Naruto, for the second time today, landed on his back with a resounding thud. Everyone watched silently, waiting to see if Naruto was all right.

"…Ow"

Kiba burst into laughter as Hinata rushed over to Naruto to make sure his was all right. Shino looked as stoic as always.

"All you all right, Naruto?"

"Yeah" Naruto replied, "I'm fine Hinata. Thanks for asking." Naruto shot a glare at Kiba, who was clutching his side. Up above, a figure watched from a window.

"That was impressive." Natsumi remarked as she walked up behind her husband. "Though he did seem distracted…"

"…"

"Something wrong, Hiashi?"

"That boy worries me."

"Don't even start on that!" Natsumi replied to her husband's remark.

"The seal holding the demon is weakening" Hiashi continued. "If that seal were to break, the people in the most danger would be those closest to him."

"And you don't want Hinata to be one of them?" Natsumi added.

"No, I don't"

"Do you really think the fourth would put a seal on his own sun if he thought it would fail?" Natsumi conjectured. "That doesn't seem like the sort of thing a father does."

"Always so confident" Hiashi remarked. "If only Hinata could be more like you."

"You want Hinata to be more like me?" Natsumi asked. "Then let her be around the boy – it will be good for both of them."

"How?" Hiashi asked, eyebrow raised.

"Hinata gets a confidence boost." Natsumi explained, "And Naruto gets the one thing he never had."

"And what would that be?" Hiashi asked, staring at his wife.

She simply smiled and kissed him softly. "love."


	6. Chapter 6

Tsunade looked over the mission outline once again. There was only one way to meet the objective, and this was the only way of doing it.

"Tsunade-sama" Shizune said. "Isn't their any other way?"

"Maybe" Tsunade replied. "But we haven't thought of it. This is our best bet."

"Even so…" Shizune paused. "Couldn't you send somebody else?"

"These six can handle just about anything – that's why I picked them." Tsunade explained "There's nothing to worry about."

"Its not enemies I'm worried about." Shizune replied. "Isn't this, you know, kind of mean? To be putting them into this type of situation?"

"Don't be silly!" Tsunade dismissed her comment. "Some of them might enjoy this!"

"Who would enjoy this!" Shizune replied hotly.

Tsunade smirked. "I can think of at least one…"

"What's up!" The seven other people in the room stared at the blond as he burst into the Hokage's office. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Same as you, Naruto." Kakashi replied in his usual tone.

"We're all on the same mission?" Naruto asked. _I can understand Yamato, Hinata and Sakura, even Kakashi – but if Anko is on this mission…_

"What's with that look?" Anko inquired as Naruto stared in her direction, a mixture of terror and confusion.

"Nothing, Nothing!" Naruto waved her off hastily.

"Now that you're all here" Tsunade cut in. "I can tell you your mission." She waited a moment for everyone to give her their complete attention. "Your mission is a class A rank. The objective is the collection if information about Akatsuki. You're being sent into a border town – popular with travelers and merchants. You will be under cover as travelers, and be stationed there for one month bar any emergencies." Tsunade paused "There is one other detail. The last person we sent under cover was chased out by local crime elements – he was heavily out numbered. The problem now is that they're suspicious of loners."

"So you send us in as a group." Naruto finished.

"It's not that simple." Tsunade replied. "If we sent you in as one big group, they would still be suspicious. Your group would be searched and probably found out. Same for any group – you're obviously not traders, so a group like yours without an excuse is automatically suspicious."

"So how do you get us in without arousing suspicion?" Anko asked.

"The town has one major business besides trade – hot springs. The lodges are a major attractant for couples on vacation or on their honeymoon."

Sakura was the first to open her mouth. "So you're sending us in – as couples? Married couples?"

"Exactly." Tsunade replied.

"You can't be serious!" Naruto exclaimed. "There is no way we could – we don't look like…"

"I already thought of that." Tsunade replied. "Its not a problem for Anko or Kakashi, but for the rest of you, I've developed a jutsu."

"A jutsu?" Naruto replied.

"Yes. Its based of the techniques I use to…"

"Hide your wrinkles?" Naruto remarked.

"Alter my appearance." Tsunade Continued. "I applied those techniques to a standard illusion jutsu. The result is A jutsu that can alter your appearance, but can't be disengaged unless you perform the jutsu again. There is one limitation."

"Which is?" Yamato asked.

"The Jutsu can only alter your appearance in one may: make you look older - approximately 23 years old to be more precise."

"will that, uh, be enough?" Hinata asked.

"It will have to be." Tsunade replied. "Now, the signs are Boar, rat, tiger, dragon, ox, rabbit, horse, You first Yamato."

Yamato quickly ran through the signs and transformed in a puff of smoke. He looked like… well, Yamato.

"Your clothes will change initially, but once you take them off they change back – you'll have to get some new clothes." Tsunade explained. "You're next Sakura."

Sakura, like Yamato, ran through the hand signs. Her hair was longer now, and certain other aspect had – _flushed out._

"Baka!" Sakura yelled as she bashed Naruto over the head. "Stop staring!"

"I'm Sorry! I'm Sorry!" Naruto replied, covering his head. Sakura was also, once again, taller then him – he was just hoping she didn't use her super strength.

"Sakura, I think he got the message." Tsunade replied, trying not to smile. "Naruto, Your turn."

Naruto quickly ran through the hand signs.

"What?" Naruto asked. Everyone in the room continued to stare at him.

He looked just like the Fourth Hokage, an almost eerie similarity. He could have been his twin.

"Uh, Hinata, your turn." Tsunade said, still glancing over at Naruto. Like those before her, Tsunade quickly ran through the signs. Naruto's technique disengaged seconds after Hinata had finished hers.

"I thought you said it was permanent!" Naruto said to Tsunade.

"It has to set first!" Tsunade replied.

Naruto quickly ran through the hand signs once again. With his jutsu re-engaged, he glanced out the corner of his eye at Hinata. _And I thought she had grown when I was of with Jiraiya…No! No pervy thought! No Pervy thoughts!_

Too late.

"Are you okay, Naruto –kun?" Hinata asked, concerned.

"I'm fine! Really!" Naruto replied. He was quickly turning red. His blushing stopped, however, when he saw Hinata's face.

"Now, about your assignments." Tsunade continued her briefing. "each couple will be located in a different area of the town, providing maximum coverage. Lodging and funds have already been taken care of. Sakura, Kakashi, and Hinata, you are in charge of finances." She handed each of them a folder, each containing a key and cash.

"Whys Kakashi get to handle the cash?" Anko spoke up.

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked as she pulled out another folder.

Anko pointed at Kakashi. "Consider the man's priories."

Tsunade paused. "Point taken – Kakashi, give Anko the folder."

"So much for that plan…" Kakashi sighed as he handed Anko the folder.

"Like you need any more of those freaking books." Anko said as she eyed the pouch Kakashi kept his most prized possession in. "Where do you put them all, any way?"

"Now, as for your covers" Tsunade said as she opened the folder she had pulled out. "You can't run around using your usual names."

"Um, Hokage-sama" Hinata spoke up. "What about my Byakugan?"

Tsunade grinned. "Naruto seems to have already noticed."

Hinata turned to face Naruto, who was simply staring at her. "W-what?"

"Your eyes," Naruto replied. "Look."

Hinata Turned to face a wall mounted mirror to her left and froze. Her eyes had changed. While still the same pale lavender color, they now had the small black point they had once lacked.

"I have pupils." Hinata said as she watched her new ocular feature dilate slightly in surprise.

"Yes, you do." Tsunade replied. "The Jutsu is designed to hide any features that are to distinct. You'll also notice that Naruto's cheek marks are gone."

Hinata turned around and, sure enough, the distinctive marks on his cheeks were gone. Hinata was oddly disappointed.

"Now, about your covers" Tsunade started. "Most of the documentation is already in your folders. Your cover names are as follows. Naruto, You will be going as Itsuki Koizumi. Sakura, you will go as Sakuya Kishimoto. Yamato, will go as Masashi Kishimoto. Kakashi will be going as Hideki Anno. Anko, you will be going as Yoko Anno. Hinata will be going as Nastumi Koizumi. Any questions?"

"Yes" answered Kakashi. "Why do I have to have the same name as some depressed Anime director?"

"Have you seen the way you dress?" Tsunade replied tersely.

As Tsunade and Kakashi continued their 'discussion', Hinata was too busy contemplating the new information. Her brain had decided to effectively shut down upon considering the idea of being Naruto's _wife_. A slight nudge brought her back to reality.

"huh, what?" Hinata turned to face Naruto.

"I said I guess you're stuck with me again." He said grinning. He paused for a moment "uh, nice jutsu. You look great." A massive blush quickly found its way across Hinata's face.

"W-what?"

"I mean I'm sure you'll look just as good once you really reach that age, I mean – I should shut up now, shouldn't I?"

Hinata tried her best to stifle her laughter, but a small giggle still escaped. "Th-thank you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto blushed slightly. "uh, your welcome."

"Enough!" Everyone turned to face the Hokage. "You have been briefed on your mission. You have twenty-four hours to prepare. Read through your cover file and buy anything you'll need. Dismissed!"

As the six ninja made their way out of the Hokage tower, they were unaware of the peering eyes above, watching their every move.

Naruto was awoken abruptly the next morning by a knocking on his apartment door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Naruto slowly arose to answer the door. He was greeted by a dark haired woman who Naruto had trouble identifying at first.

"Hinata?" Naruto paused for a moment, trying to figure out why she was staring at him. It was them he looked down – He was wearing only a pair of boxers.

Naruto quickly closed the door, suddenly quite worried about he appeared. "I-uh – give me a minute!" Naruto choked out.

"N-No problem" Hinata stammered back.

Naruto went about looking for something to wear, which turned out to be quite a problem. Since his clothes from last night had changed back once he removed them, he had nothing to wear. He eventually found a simple shirt and some pants that he bought a while back. They had been too large then, but fit him perfectly now.

"Sorry about that." Naruto apologized as he exited his apartment. "Had some trouble finding something to wear."

"T-that's why I came over." Hinata replied.

"Huh?"

"I realized that you might….forget to get anything, and I thought that…"

"Really?" Naruto replied. "Alright! Lets go!"

"Huh?" It was Hinata's turn to be confused.

"You said you wanted to help me get some clothes – you coming or not?"

"I..uh…" Hinata's legs started following before her brain could protest.

The pair made their way through the various shops of the village, searching for clothing. Hinata Had bought her clothing yesterday – black pants, a black undershirt, and a simple blue and white robe that extended a little past her waist. It suited her.

"So…" Naruto said. "Any suggestions?"

"Well…" Hinata hesitated.

"Give me some help here! I want to know what you think!"

"Well…" Hinata made her way through the racks, grabbing articles. "Try these."

"uh, ok." Naruto said as he took the clothes and entered a changing room. The day progressed with a similar pattern – Pick an outfit, have Naruto try it on, pick another one, etc. After making their way through several outfits, including a billowing black robe, a bright red cassock, and an exact facsimile of Kakashi's outfit – complete with iconic mask – he finally settled on an outfit.

"So," Naruto asked. "How do I look?"

He was wearing a long sleeved, zip-up shirt in black, a pair of white pants and a large, billowing orange robe with black flame markings.

"Great." Hinata remarked. The similarities to the fourth Hokage was uncanny – could it be that…? No, Impossible, But maybe….

"So, get this one?" Naruto asked, breaking Hinata out of her train of thought.

"Yes – but more then just one." Hinata remarked

"Right…" Naruto said sheepishly.

That afternoon, Naruto and Hinata made their way to the front gate, packs loaded with supplies and equipment – less then usual, so as not to arouse too much suspicion. Waiting at the gate was Sakura in an outfit similar to what she had been wearing at the briefing, while Yamato was wearing a fairly standard Shinobi outfit – not exactly subtle. Anko was wearing an outfit that was quite conservative by Anko standards – she had replaced her usual fish net and skirt with a Black undershirt and matching pants. The trench coat remained. What confused him was the man clad in black standing Next to Anko.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"You don't recognize your own sensei?" The mystery man replied.

"Kakashi!" Naruto said. "Uh, nice disguise."

"Really?" Kakashi replied. " All I did was disguise my sharingan."

Naruto froze.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked. "Are you all right?"

"Kakashi, without a… camera!" Naruto yelled "I need a Camera!"


	7. Chapter 7

In a dark room, deep within the bowls of the Konoha administrative complex, a shinobi shrank at the barrage of denigration.

"What do you mean by 'vanished'?" One of the four elders – an old man, clad in a billowing white cloak, his shortly cut hair and beard gray with old age. He adjusted his glasses as he glared down from his post at the shinobi, his gaze seeming to bore holes through the young man.

"He entered the Hokage tower with the Hyuuga, Sir." The man replied meekly. "Our observation team never observed him exit the tower, however. But…"

"But what?" The elder asked. "I have no time for games."

"A Blond man was observed exiting the Tower the same day – his identity could not be confirmed."

"What did this man look like?" The elder asked.

"Well…" The shinobi hesitated. "They said he looks like the fourth Hokage…"

"You fool!" The Elder roared, rising to his feet. "Consider who you are tracking! If that boy was to alter his apparent age, what do you think he would look like!"

"But, sir..." The Shinobi replied. "We have no reason for the boy to do such a thing."

"He's going on a mission! Why else would he be in the Hokage tower!" The elder took his seat again. "Why do we put up with such stupidity?"

Miles away, their target and his team casually made their way down the worn dirt road, the sun streaming through the canopy above, patches of light dotting the path ahead.

"Something the matter?" Yamato asked the pink-haired shinobi that walked next to him.

"No," She replied quickly. "Why?"

"That's the third time you've looked over your shoulder since lunch." He replied. "Worried somebody is going to kidnap him?"

"I feel sorry for anybody stupid enough to kid nap Naruto." Sakura replied. "Most people probably wouldn't last five minutes."

"Then why do you continue to watch him like he's going spontaneously burst into flames?" Yamato asked.

"Habit, I guess." Sakura replied, looking over her shoulder again. Naruto was in the middle of a highly animated discussion with the Hyuuga heir. "I've been on his team so long, I've gotten used to having to make sure he doesn't kill himself."

"Perhaps, but not likely," Yamato replied. "I've read your squads mission files – most of the time he is the one protecting you. Maybe you're worried about somebody taking him away?"

"I already said I'm not worried about kidnap…"

"That's not what I meant, Sakura." Yamato replied. Sakura stared at him for a moment, and then turned to look at Naruto. She turned to look at Yamato again, still not understanding what he meant. She turned to look at Naruto again. Naruto and Hinata were still there, walking behind them, having a rather animated conversation – at least, Naruto was animated. That's when Yamato's point hit her. She quickly turned to face Yamato.

"You don't honestly believe that those two could…"

"Why not?" Yamato replied. "She's had a crush on him for years, from what I've heard."

"But they hardly know each other." Sakura retorted.

"You always hardly know somebody at the start of a relationship." Yamato replied calmly. "And they do seem to get along rather well."

"They're polar opposites!" Sakura said. "She's as shy as Naruto is loud! Do you really think to people like that could have a relationship?"

"But they also have so much in common." Yamato replied. "They've both been rejected for most of their lives; they both strive to prove themselves, and both aim for a position of high authority."

"You can really see those to getting together?" Sakura asked, her eyebrow razed.

"The wheels of fate are already in motion." Yamato explained. "The two of them are drawn to each other now, each drawing the other closer."

"It could be nothing," Sakura shrugged. "Anyway, I don't see it."

"Perhaps that is because you do not wish to see it." Yamato accused.

Before Sakura could ask what he meant, Kakashi spoke. "We're here." The four shinobi looked up from their discussion to see the town sprawled below. "Welcome to **Baishuu." Kakashi announced.**

** "Whoa!" Naruto rushed to the railing at the edge of the cliff looking over the village. Pillars of steam rose from uncountable chimneys, a mark of the towns bustling onsen business. "Look at all the hot springs!"**

** "Is this a mission or a vacation?" Sakura asked as she looked over the village.**

** "As long as we don't get caught, both." Kakashi replied. "From here on out, use your cover names. Everyone clear on the cover story?"**

** "Yes." Everyone replied in unison.**

** "Naruto, what's our cover story?" Kakashi asked the blonde.**

** "Why are you quizzing me?" Naruto objected.**

** "Because you have the worst memory of anyone here." Kakashi replied. "Now, what's our cover story?"**

** Naruto let out a sigh. "Each pair of us is posing as a newly wed couple – You and Anko, Yamato and Sakura, and Me and Hinata - moving into the town to get away from annoying relatives, start a flower shop, or just on a whim, respectively. Is that accurate?"**

** "Sounds about right." Kakashi replied. "Okay, we'll enter the town in turns. Anko and I will go first. A lot of couples are coming through right now, so we shouldn't be noticed. Sakura, you and Yamato follow behind us in about twenty minutes. Naruto and Hinata will follow behind you in another twenty. Understood?"**

** "Got it"**

** "Clear"**

** "Understood"**

** "Yes, Kakashi Sensei"**

** "Very well." Kakashi turned to Anko. "Ready, Yoko?"**

** "Whenever your ready, Hideki." Anko replied as the two of them began making their way down to the front gate."**

** "Does anybody else think they seem just a little too eager?" Sakura asked as their leaders made their way down the hill.**

** "Well. It's basically a free vacation, right?" Naruto replied as he took a seat at the base of the nearest tree. "Shinobi of the leaf haven't exactly been getting a lot of spare time recently, and considering what he's gone though recently…"**

** "I know that!" Sakura spat back, "But that's not exactly what I meant. Anko and Kakashi seem pretty…friendly."**

** "I could be nothing." Yamato mocked her, getting a deathly glare in response. **

** "Bickering like a married couple – you two are really getting into your roles," Naruto remarked with a grin. "Aren't they Natsumi?"**

** Hinata nodded in agreement. "It doesn't seem like a very good pairing though." She added, going along with the charade. "They seem to argue far too much, don't they Itsuki?"**

** "I agree." 'Itsuki' replied. "No couple should argue that much, especially over such a trivial matter."**

** "You dare to mock me!" Sakura yelled.**

** "Of course I dare to mock you!" 'Itsuki' replied. **

** "Why you!" Sakura began to make her way over to the blonde before Yamato intervened. **

"It's time for us to get going." He said to her calmly.

Sakura stared at him for a moment before turning her gaze to Naruto. "I'll kick your ass later."

"Can't wait!" Naruto replied before the pair began to make their way down the hill. After a few minutes, Hinata turned to the blonde Shinobi.

"Why did you mock her?" Hinata asked. "It didn't seem to be a very nice thing to do."

"Better for her to have her anger directed at me then her would be husband." Naruto replied. "A pair of newly-weds shouldn't be arguing, should they?"

"I guess not" Hinata replied. "So you did to help them?"

"Partly." Naruto replied, leaning back against the tree.

"What was the other part?" Hinata asked.

Naruto flashed his iconic foxish grin. "It was fun."

"You enjoy picking on your teammate?" Hinata inquired.

"You make it sound like I was insulting her or something." Naruto said, feigning indignation. "I'm hurt. I just happen to know how to push her buttons – when you've known her as long as I have, you tend to learn how to press some buttons."

"Won't exactly help your chances of getting a date though, will it?" Hinata remarked, a sad smile crossing her face.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, confused. When did he say anything about a date?

"Everyone knows that you like Sakura," Hinata explained, her voice barely above a whisper as she tried not to cry. She had admired him, loved him, and watched him for so long. To think that she would lose out to a girl who'd spent most of her time with Naruto shooting him down… Hinata looked up from her thoughts to see Naruto laughing. "What's so funny?"

"I'd never realized I was such an open book!" Naruto exclaimed. "Has it always been that obvious?" Naruto just began laughing again as Hinata nodded. "You're partially right Hinata – I doubt that anything I just did would help me get a date with Sakura. The thing is, I don't care anymore."

"W-what?" Hinata asked. If he meant what she thought he meant…

"I got over Sakura a long time ago." Naruto explained. "Don't get me wrong – I'd still go out with her if she asked me to. I just don't think I'd actually be ale to date here though. Imagine how much we would argue!"

Hinata just stared at him. He doesn't like Sakura anymore? Hinata prayed that she wasn't dreaming.

"Don't get me wrong, Sakura's awesome." Naruto continued. "But she's really blunt. I mean really, really blunt. She's an incredible medical-nin, and I'd trust her with my life. It's just – it's hard to imagine dating her without including copious amounts of pain."

"W-What about me, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked shyly.

"You?" Naruto said. "You are, by far, one of the shyest, most introverted people I've ever met." Hinata's head drooped. "But," He continued, "You are also one of the kindest, most sincere, understanding, caring, and one of the strongest people I've ever met. I've seen you do things most people could only dream of. Plus," Naruto grinned. "I like long hair."

Hinata's brain decided that now was a good time to shut down.

"Uh, Hinata?" Naruto asked as his partner slumped to the ground. "Hinata!" Naruto quickly moved closer. She still seemed to be breathing, and she didn't seem to have a fever – but her face did seem slightly flush. He just hoped nothing was wrong. "Hinata? Come on, wake up!" He said franticly, still getting no response. "Screw it." He said to himself as he began to pick her up, bridal style. However, just as he got his arm around her torso, she began to stir. "Hinata!" Naruto carefully set her down, helping her sit up. He just stared as Hinata slowly began to open her eyes. "Are you all right, Hinata?" Hinata just stared at the blonde for a moment before fainting again, collapsing in his arms. Naruto sighed. It seemed like she had just fainted. Kiba had mentioned that she fainted sometimes, so it didn't seem to be too big of a deal… he hoped. Naruto carefully laid Hinata down in the grass before sitting back and waiting for her to awake again. Naruto found his eyes inexorably drawn to her lips, slightly parted as she breathed calmly. Maybe, he could just… No! He will not become a pervert! But still...

Naruto was thankful when Hinata began to stir to distract him from his own thoughts. "Hinata?"

"What happened?" Hinata asked as she looked around. It didn't seem like they had moved.

"You fainted." Naruto explained. "You had me worried. You okay?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine." Hinata replied, blushing. "What time is it?"

"Oh, right!" Naruto quickly stood up. "We'd better get going." He extended a hand to Hinata. "Ready?" Hinata gave a quick nod in reply. "All right, let's go!"

They quickly made their way down the hill, joining the steady stream of people entering the town before making their way to the gate. The front gate was made of several smaller entryways, each one flanked by two guards. "ID." The guard demanded as the pair approached.

"Oh, right." Naruto began to rummage through his coat until he finally pulled out a series of papers and handed them to the guard, who quickly flipped through them.

"So, mister… Koizumi, what exactly is your business in Baishuu?" The Guard asked.

"You know, the usual." Naruto replied. "Just looking to get away from thing for a little while – relatives have been hounding us ever since the wedding…."

"How long?" The Guard asked.

"Just last month, wasn't it, love?" Naruto said, turning to Hinata.

"yes," Hinata replied, "the third, to be precise."

"Congratulations and best of wishes to both of you." The Guard said.

"Thank you, really." Naruto replied. "Now, if there's anything else, my wife and I are dying to try one of these famed bathhouses of yours."

"Ah, I see." The guard replied. "Just one last thing, how long do you plan on staying?"

"A few months at the most." Naruto replied "Why?"

"We've had problems with ninja recently." The Guard explained as he handed the papers back.

"I see, well, if we see any ninja we'll let you know."

"I'm assuming you have housing arrangements?"

"Of course!"

"Very well." The guard signaled for the gatekeeper to open the gate. "Enjoy your stay at Baishuu."

"I'm sure we will." Naruto replied as they stepped through the gate. As they made their way down the street, Naruto looked back at the gate behind him. "Well, that wasn't too hard."


	8. Chapter 8

((A/N: Sorry for the massive delay, I seem to be suffering from 'Piro Syndrome': Part writers block, part sudden desire to burn all my work and commit seppuku :P))

It should have been obvious really, Naruto realized later. Head seen enough television shows, watched enough movies – he should have known better. But the real world wasn't supposed to work like that, right? It wasn't supposed to be clichéd, or predictable like that. All of these thoughts, however, only occurred after the fact. At the moment, Naruto only had one thought.

Where the hell did that ninja come from?

Just a soon as Naruto had finished his comment, the wall to there left seemingly exploded. Out of it came what some might describe as a man. Others might have described him as a hill with legs. The man towered over them, a grin that could only be described as psychotic plastered across his face, which only grew wider when he saw 'Itsuki'. "Now you die, Blondie!"

Naruto scooped up Hinata and ran as the hand the size of a man's torso rushed towards him. "Our cover's blown!"

Hinata recovered from the shock of Naruto scooping her up bridal style and running away from the house-sized opponent as they rounded a corner. "Duck!" Naruto looked up in time to see about a dozen of the local Guards launch kunai in his direction. Naruto dropped to the ground, shielding Hinata – and, in the process, ending up on top of her.

A second after the kunai were thrown, the guards charged – right past the pair. Naruto turned to watch them head straight at the giant. "Okay, so they our cover hasn't been blown…" then he turned back to Hinata "You alright?"

Any amount of embarrassment Hinata had managed to get over returned in full force as she found her self nose-to-nose with her love. Those beautiful blue eyes that had no right belonging to a man, that self-confident grin, the aura of confidence she could only dream off – they had occupied her dreams for years, and now they were literally within a hair's-breadth. "I'm…I'm alright…"

"Good." Naruto turned back to the guards who were still engaging the giant. "If He's not with the locals, then who's he with?"

"Uh, Naruto."

"Yeah?"

"Could you please move?" Naruto suddenly realized the…compromising position they were in and quickly moved.

"Sorry!" Naruto said hurriedly. As he helped Hinata back to her feet, he looked back towards the ongoing skirmish. Whoever had attacked, they either hadn't been ready to fight the local shinobi, or it wasn't part of the plan. The giant quickly escaped down the road – presumably through the same demolished house that he had entered through. "If he wasn't with the locals, then who sent him?"

Before Hinata could respond, one of the local Shinobi came running up to them. "You guys alright?"

"Yeah," Naruto replied. "We're fine. One hell of a welcoming party though!" The other Shinobi laughed.

"Yeah, well usually its pretty quite around here." The other ninja shinobi had moved on to cordoning off the damaged building and surrounding. "I'm guessing you guys are new around here?"

"Itsuki!" The local was cut off as they turned to see a pink haired young woman quickly approaching. "What happened? You were supposed to meet us at the café!"

All Naruto could do is stare. "Huh?"

The pink haired woman leaned closer. "Don't you remember, _Itzuki_? You and Natsumi were supposed to meet us for lunch."

"…Huh?" Naruto stared at her for a moment before his brain kicked in again. "Oh, Right! I'm sorry. I have a really good excuse, though, I swear!"

"Like what?" The Pink haired girl asked questioningly.

"Does 'being attacked by a guy the size of a house' work?"

The girl stared at him for a moment. "Sure. Thanks for the help, sir!" the girl had dragged the two of them off before the Local could respond. She quickly dragged the pair to a nearby café, where three other familiar looking faces were waiting. As soon as they were seated, the questioning began. "Explain."

"Explain what?" Naruto asked. "the trashed building? I already told you, the giant…"

"What I want to know," Sakura cut him off. "Is why he was trying to kill you!"

Naruto leaned back in his chair. "I'd like to know too."

[Council chamber, Konoha]

The shinobi fidgeted nervously as the four elders stared down at him. He wasn't even from around here – he was a mercenary. Get a job, do it, get paid. This sort of scrutiny was not something he was prepared for. "I can understand your anger…"

"Anger does not begin to cover our feelings about your stupidity." Croaked the old woman. "Who on earth sends a… man of that size to assassinate somebody."

"In the past…"

"In the past you were not working for us." The bearded gentleman cut him off. "You will send a proper assassin this time to kill Uzumaki Naruto, and you will not fail." The man had to be at least 80, but his glare still sent shivers down the Mercenary's spine. "Is that understood?"

The Mercenary gulped. "Un-understood."

[ Village]

-Insert rest of Chapter Here—

The young raven haired woman finally spun around to face Naruto. "Get away from me you freaking stalker!"

""I am not a stalker!" Naruto replied with a grand gesture. "I am a Sociopath!"

The black-haired girl just stared at him. "You do realize that that's even worse, right?"

"Well, we can't pick our problems, can we?" Naruto replied as he scratched his cheek.

"What is wrong with you!" This boy was really getting on her nerves.

"Well, I have some parent issues and I don't get along with my neighbors." Naruto replied wit a shrug. "What about you?"


	9. Plot Notes

Theme: the line between duty and love

Reference:  
>- See 'Ripple effect reference sheet'<p>

Danzo and Madara as Dueling Chessmasters

Plot Outline:  
>"Gala Arc (Modify with prelim village arc)"<br>Characters: Tsunade, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura *Tobi proposes deal to Danzo -Naruto and Hinata recruited to escort Tsunade to Politcal summit -Trio arrives at Gala, Hinata Surprise Naruto -gala attacked, and they want Naruto -Attack averted, Gala continues -More refined team moves in to kidnap naruto -Hinata Tries to save Naruto. Gets pwned -Naruto goes Beserk, four tails mode (see Pain invasion arc)  
>*** Hinata: "I used to always give up, always run away.I used to be weak, and thought I could never change that.<br>But then I saw you... you showed me the right showed me how I could be strong! Ever sicne then, I've been chasing you,  
>Trying to catch up with you. I just want to be with you, to walk with you. With just a smile, you showed that I could change my self. You Saved me! Now, I'll save you - I won't lose you!Because... Because I love you..."<p>

Progress: Hinata becomes much more prominent in his mind

"Hunt pt.1 Arc"  
>- Hinata Recovers. Her and Naruto talk.<p>

** Naruto: "Thank you..."

'She's willing to die for me, and there's so much I don't know about her - what she likes, what she hate, her hopes, her dreams' Naruto thought.

'what makes you willing to risk your life - for me?' Naruto Decided that he was going to find out, no matter what it took.

"I won't let anything happen to you."

"w-what?" Hinata stammered

"I won't let anything happen to you." Naruto repeated. "I wish I could tell you how I felt - what you meant to me. But I ... I don't know."

"Until I do though, I'll protect you with my life." Naruto was standing at this point, and Hinata's brain had simply shut down.

'Did he...did he just...?' Her stammering chain of thought was mercifully interrupted by a Nurse, who informed naruto that visiting hours were over. after thanking her for the notice, she left the pair alone in awkward silence.

"Well, I guess I should be going then..." Naruto finally managed after the Nurse left. Turning to Hinata, he smiled. "See you tommorow, alright?" Hinata managed to give a nod, causing Naruto's grin to widen. "Alright then! See you tommorow Hinata-chan!"  
>With that, he headed out and down the hall, the sound of his footsteps slowly fading. Hinata was left alone to contemplate what had just happened.<p>

'I won't let anything happen to... I'll protect you with my life'

Hinata kept repeating the scene over and over in her head. Finally she simply collapsed onto her bed, a smile creeping across her face.

- Dinner at the Hyuuga's *Hiashi worries about some politics - Village festival - Sauske is located near the Land of Rivers - 8-man squad sent after him (team 8+Team Yamato).  
>- Start hunt in land of rivers, running into enemy nin.<br>**Insert chapter and a half of hunting here**  
>- Team engages team hawk, Naruto and Sasuke seperate - Naruto engages sasuke, begins to lose.<br>- Hinata Pulls BDH moment. Hinata delays until Naruto is ready again.  
>- Naruto offered chance to go learn Sage Mode.<br>Progress: Hinata gets more comfortable around Naruto, Naruto begins to find his mind...drifting

"Interlude Arc"  
>- Naruto goes off to learn Sage Mode - Focus shifts to Hiashi, Hinata, Sakura.<p>

"Hunt Pt. 2 - Village Arc" (Modify with prelim village arc)"  
>characters: Naruto, Hinata, sakura, Yamato, Anko, Kakashi -Naruto and co. sent to Kuzu Province (Formerly Whirlpool country) to investigate Sasuke spotting.<br>-group finds Kushina (OMFG!PLOT TWIST!111)  
>-(Insert romantic plot here)<br>-(Insert Sasuke torwards the end, same time as Plot reveal)  
>Progress: Start of arc-Sakura begins to see Hinata's progress with Naruto, oddly feels worried. Naruto and Hinata get closer. End of Arc-full-blown love triangle<p>

"Danzo Arc"  
>Characters: Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, sasuke, EVERYBODY - return to village, confront village elders - uncover plot, danzo escapes - Tsunade plans to send strike group after Danzo - group gets stationed in trade city on the Land of FireLand of Rivers boarder - things are slow-going, so group finds themselves relaxing. Pairings ensue - Rekaxing stops as they find themselves up against one of Danzo's Root cells Progress:

"Pain arc"

"Madara arc"

"Danzo finale arc"

Sub-plots:

- Kabuto and hanabi run into each other as they tail Naruto/Hinata

(Possible Sequel adressing Kabuto and Madara)

Notes:

Madara Uchiha attacked the Village with the Demon fox, which led to the Uchiha's being sequestered. Madara provides information to Danzo who, looking for an excuse to kill the Uchiha clan, begins provcation. Madara shows up to kill the Village, But Itachi offers to help kill the clan in exchange to save the village. Madara tells Itachi to to tell the Elders that the Uchihas are plotting a coop, while telling the Uchihas that the Elders Are plotting to exterminate the clan. Itachi kills everyone but Sasuke, leaving his brother to redeam the clan. Danzo, Now convinved that the Uchiha's were in fact behind the Demon fox attack, he meets with Madara to learn how they did it and how to stop it.  
>Years later, Madara arrives to offer Danzo a trade - Sasuke for Naruto.<p>

Madara seeks Naruto in order to obtain the fox. Danzo seeks Sasuke in order to not only obtain onother Sharingan, but to make sure that only one person will be able to control the Demon Fox - him.

Timeline:

- Demon fox - Sequestering - Madara feeds misinformation to both sides - Uchiha's begin plotting coup - Itachi innserted into ANBU - Negotiations fail - Itachi confronts Madara - Danzo and Madara discuss the Demon fox (Madara left alive so he'll kill the Uchiha's)  
>- Massacre - Itachi threatens council **Skip several years**<br>- Madara gets to Sasuke, tells him Village destroyed clan - Madara Meets with Danzo, agree to trade.

Elders: Koharu Utatane (Woman), Homura Mitokado (Man), Danzo (Asshole)

- When I saw you, I was afraid to meet you ..  
>When I met you, I was afraid to kiss you ..<br>When I kissed you, I was afraid to love you ..  
>Now that I love you, I am afraid to lose you!<p>

- "  
>Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control"<p>

- "Love is always patient and kind; it is never jealous, love is never boastful or conceited; it is never rude or selfish; it does not take offense, and is not resentful. Love takes no pleasure in other peoples sins but delights in the truth; it is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes. Love does not come to an end."

- "Your father was ready to go to war because he thought somebody had betrayed this village. Your brother killed his entire family fo the sake of this village. Thats the history of the Uchiha clan that should be remembered - the clan ready to put everything on thr line to protect their village, no matter the odds, no matter the sacrifice. You come in here, ready to destory the very thing the ancesters you so revere cherished most, after destroying what last shred of honor you had?"

"Don't talk to me about honor!"

"I've had to earn every piece, every shred of honor and respect I've ever had. But you - tha prodigy, the last of the famed Uchiha's - you were given it on a silver platter. So what do you do? you throw it away! You throw it way in exchage for pursuing some petty revenge, going against evrything your clan ever stood for. You let youself be used like a pawn, first by Itachi and then Madara, seeking whatever they tell you to. WHat not choose your own path! Why not choice what you seek!" Naruto glared at his old friend. "What is it that you seek, Sasuke Uchiha?"

"I seek revenge."

In that brief moment, a single thought flashed through his mind. His former sensi had once written a book, in hopes that it could, one day, help bring peace to the world. It was called "the tales of Naruto", and one line ring in Naruto's head above all the others.  
>"Why seek revenge when you can seek Justice?"<p>

Modify for other use:  
>"Village Arc"<br>Ch.1 -Attack by giant, regroup *Leaf village council orders new operatives sent in -Settle in, begin searching for clues about attackers. Find jobs Ch.2 *Operative pair Begin moving in on Hinata & Naruto. Goal - Capture Naruto.  
>*Operatives, watching the pair, tail them -The Pairs begin to suspect they are being trailed, and begin to investigate Ch.3 -The pairs begin to search for their enemies base, locating an empty base outside of town *Operatives move in to capture their targets -Operatives plans foiled due to several factors, including Naruto's clone and one's healface turn.  
>Ch.4 -Pairs interogate captured operative, find out somebody want's Naruto alive -Naruto begins to teach Hinata Shadow clone Jutsu *Council decides that it is neccacary to seperate naruto from his 'support structure' - his friends Ch.5 -New agents arrive, first attempting to kill Sakura. -Operatives begin to close in on Pairs locations, attempting to ambush them -Turned opperative provides intel which allows pairs to turn tide, and foil attack.<p>

Hinata vs. Sasuke

Kaiten beats amateratsu

Speed beats Susanoo's Offense, unknown Defence

Byakugan beats Tuskioymi (don't have to look him in the eyes)

Naruto: "Madara lied to you - not Itachi. Madara loosed the Fox on the village. What else do you think he's lying about?  
>Madara had the ablity to bring down the clan - to push them towards war. He had the motive - he was even in the village when the massacre was close! Itachi knew this - What do you think he left you alive for?<p>

Sasuke: "We were segregated! We were-"

Naruto: "Does being given the control of the Village's Police and being Idolized by the population sound like something that happens to the shunned? NO! I know - I've been there. You're were the Prince of Konoha!"

Sasuke: "I know what I've been told..."

Naruto: "forget what you've been told and think about what you KNOW! A village that raised you and treated you like a prince.  
>A Brother that tried to Kill A man. A man that has sent you to destroy the village that raised you, just like he wanted."<p>

Sakura's Mom (to Sasuke): "You're mother once told me something - its dangerous to dwell on the past when the future is waiting for you."

Sasuke's new outfit: Open white coat tied at the waist with a black Sash. Black undershirt and Black pants. Arm guards, Open toed footwear extending up shins.

Later:  
>-Poison -Drunk Hinata -Hyuuga conspirator -High-ranked mission + simple lifestyle= loaded bank account -"Taken" plot, Hinata=daughter, NarutoHiashi=Father.  
>Hilarity insues.<br>- Dream sequnece invloving Sasuke, Kamina glasses, aliens and power armor (must have been the bad milk...)  
>- Naruto learn flying thunder god technique (Big Finalie)<br>- Demon summoning: (Beast/gaurdian/Demon release) Technique (Original Jutsu...maybe - Probably not)  
>- Natsumi ships NaruHina - "Not my explosive tags" "Not mine" [Beat] "RUN!"<br>- Hanabi - Konhoa 12 Mission (all of them; Naruto, sakura, sasuke, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Tenten, Neji - and several of their sensei's)  
>... And the sand sibling for good measure (Minus Gaara) plus team hawk, plus Yamato, sai, and Jonin (Kakashi, Anko)<br>... 21 ppl - damn. (But what to chase - Danzo? tailed beast?)  
>- Just throw in EVERYTHING pairing wise<p>

- Have Kunochi Arc

- Expand on Kiba/Ino

- Maybe have an arganged marriage somewhere

- add/expand Kushina's Plot as well as Hiashi's 


End file.
